


Ya somos padres

by Nonimi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Continuación de ¿Seremos padres?Serie de one-shots sobre cómo viven la paternidad distintas parejas de marvel.Omegaverse, M-Preg, fluff, romance y humor.





	1. Starant

 

Scott estaba cansado, amaba a su pequeña princesa, pero últimamente Cassie estaba más revoltosa que nunca, el omega tenía que correr de un lado a otro, prácticamente no podía dejar a la pequeña sola porque la niña se subía a cada mueble, a la escalera, botaba cosas o atacaba a alguna de las mascotas, los gatos ya le tenían miedo porque la niña no encontraba nada más divertido que jalarles la cola.

Dio un suspiro cansado, quería dormir un par de horas y Peter no lo ayudaba en nada, dio un pequeño gruñido al encontrarse con la cocina desordenada, su novio se había encargado de hacer el desayuno dejando todo revuelto y sucio, para luego irse por ahí, seguramente a simular que hacía ejercicio luego de que Gamora le haya dicho que quien más había subido de peso era él.

Scott dio una pequeña risa al recordar como Peter estuvo todo un día sin comer, pero su dieta no fue más allá y ahora salía a trotar cada mañana, aunque él no veía cambios y pensaba que Peter simplemente iba por un segundo desayuno, pues definitivamente estaba a un sándwich de explotar.

La pequeña castaña de grandes ojos en ese momento había llegado hasta la cocina, Scott dio un gritito al notar que la niña lo había hecho sola, definitivamente había aprendido a gatear, algunas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y rápidamente sacó su móvil, Hope tenía que verla, su madrina siempre era la más orgullosa.

Con cariño tomó a su pequeña, la bebé de inmediato se acurrucó en su pecho y comenzó a dar balbuceos llenos de baba mientras tironeaba sus cabellos, Scott no hizo más que sonreír estúpidamente mientras frotaba su naricita con la de su hija, luego fueron hasta el patio, tenían que alimentar a todas las mascotas que tenía.

La pequeña siempre llamaba a los animales, los perritos eran quienes más jugueteaban con la chiquilla haciéndola soltar chillidos emocionada, ya que los gatos ahora simplemente huían y él no los culpaba. El pato que ahora si tenía plumas le dedicaba miradas curiosa y el conejo algo temeroso sólo dejaba que Cassie lo acariciara, pero se le hizo raro que Moody no se acercará, así que fue hasta si pequeña casita encontrando algo que lo hizo soltar un grito, su querido conejo tuerto estaba tieso y frío, comenzó a sollozar bajito mientras Cassie gateando y dejando su ropa llena de tierra corría a su llamado, la niña comenzó a llamar a la mascota, haciendo algunos pucheros cuando no vio respuesta.

Peter anunció su llegaba, gritando que había traído algunos bocadillos para antes del almuerzo, pero de inmediato sintió la triste fragancia de su novio, corriendo lo encontró llorando junto a Cassie, el alfa no entendía que estaba pasando y se estaba preocupando cada vez más.

— Moody — soltó un fuerte llanto — murió — Peter rápidamente comprendió lo que estaba pasando y acunó a su novio entre sus brazos, soltando sus feromonas para intentar calmarlo. Cassie se unió al abrazo, mientras mordía la camiseta de Peter para llamar su atención.

Scott fue a lavarse la cara luego del llanto, Peter se quedó cuidando a su pequeña, cada día la encontraba más linda si es que eso era posible, en ese momento la niña le estaba babeando la cara mientras con sus manitos pegajosas le tocaba la incipiente barba.

— Cariño tendremos que enterrar al conejo — Peter le entregó a Cassie — pondremos unas flores bonitas para recordarlo, le besó la frente. Y luego se fue a hacer las labores escuchando los sollozos de su novio.

No habían tenido tiempo de relajarse hasta el almuerzo, por suerte, Cassie se había quedado dormida algunos minutos atrás. Fue en ese momento que Scott notó algo que le llamó enormemente la atención, debido a que Peter no llegó y se ducho de inmediato como hacía cada vez que salía a trotar, pudo ver como una tenue pero marcada mancha carmesí se notaba en el borde de su camiseta.

De golpe se le quitó el hambre, dejó la comida intacta y disimuló, no quería armar un escándalo, definitivamente debía ser algo de su imaginación, Peter ni siquiera notó la actitud del omega, comiendo feliz lo que Scott había dejado en el plato.

Los días pasaron y Scott no podía sacarse estúpidas ideas de la cabeza, miraba con detalle cada vez que su novio llegaba a casa, se esperaba encontrar alguna mancha, algún cabello o incluso sentir algún aroma que no conocía, odiaba sentirse tan paranoico y estúpido.

Peter se quedó recargado sobre la muralla, se le hacía realmente enternecedora la escena. Sobre uno de los sofás Scott estaba durmiendo, sobre él, Cassie jugueteaba tranquilamente. Con cuidado tomó a la pequeña quien rápidamente soltó algunos chillidos emocionada, escondiéndose en el cuello del alfa, Peter no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Beso con cuidado los labios de su novio, aspirando su dulce fragancia, pero Scott ni siquiera se movió, había notado que su novio dormía intranquilo por las noches y más de una vez lo había sorprendido despierto. No había querido preguntarle, pero definitivamente había llegado el momento de hablarlo.

Con cuidado puso a Cassie en su sillita, luego dándole pedacitos de fruta que la niña disfrutaba con una amplia sonrisa, mientras entre balbuceos le contaba quizás que cosas. Él divertido le respondía como si entendiera alguna de sus palabras y luego revolvía la olla, estaba preparando una deliciosa cena, quería hacer feliz a su omega, pues era obvio que desde hace algunos días estaba triste, sabía que lo de Moody lo había afectado, pero estaba seguro de que era algo más.

El omega despertó algo desorientado, pero se levantó de golpe al no sentir a su pequeña, pero de inmediato sintió el aroma a comida, aún algo adormilado fue hasta la cocina, viendo como Peter cocinaba mientras le cantaba una vieja canción a su hija, Cassie con una gran sonrisa daba algunos torpes aplausos.

— ¿Cómo están mis amores? — preguntó Scott con la voz rasposa, rápidamente Peter se le acercó con un vaso de agua mientras le daba un suave beso en su mejilla.

— Cariño te ves cansado, esta pequeña te está dando mucho trabajo — comenzó a besar a la bebé hasta que comenzó a dar chillidos, sus padres se unieron a su risa.

El omega tragó duro y decidió callar sus preocupaciones, no quería causar problemas, mucho menos por sus estúpidos celos infundados, de seguro esa mancha no era nada.

 

**_Algunos días después_ **

Scott ya no daba más, le había pedido a Peter que se quedara con Cassie, él necesitaba tener algo de tiempo con Hope.

Con su amiga se estaban tomando un café, a la alfa le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, no negaban que habían sido una pareja feliz, pero definitivamente ellos quedaban mejor como amigos, algo que Peter muchas veces parecía olvidar, aunque no negaba que le causaba gracia ver al gordito de Peter Quill celoso.

El omega hizo un puchero y de un momento a otro se puso a llorar, la alfa rápidamente fue a su lado a consolarlo. El omega sólo intensificó su llanto y entre lágrimas comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado, Hope se tuvo que morder la lengua mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara, su amigo y ex novio a veces era realmente estúpido, pero no podía decir palabra alguna, lo había prometido.

Simplemente consoló a su amigo aconsejando que hablara con su novio, explicándole que lo mejor sería ser directo, explicarle sus precauciones. El omega asistió, explicándolo que solo estaba mayormente sensible por no haber dormido lo suficiente.

La alfa lo fue a dejar hasta su casa, Scott se encontró con todo oscuro, le llamó la atención pues su novio no le había avisado que saldría, además, Peter jamás salía solo con Cassie, estaba seguro de que el alfa era capaz de olvidar a su niña en cualquier parte, así que mientras su hija no hablara no los dejaría salir solos.

Escuchó algunos sonidos en el patio, veía algunas luces y ahogó un suspiro al ver a Peter perfectamente vestido y peinado, con una linda Cassie entre los brazos, todas sus mascotas estaban en el lugar, que estaba adornado con globos.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — gritó Peter con una amplia sonrisa, Scott se le quedó mirando y se sintió el idiota más grande, se le había olvidado por completo que era su cumpleaños, definitivamente tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte, quizás Cassie había tenido suerte de que no la olvidara en el supermercado o en la casita de los perros — con Cassie te tenemos una sorpresa.

Peter ayudó a su pequeña a ponerse en el suelo, con cuidado la hizo dar algunos pasos y la niña chillando y casi cayendo, logró dar tres pasos sola hasta llegar a los brazos de Scott, quien entre lágrimas tomó a su cachorrita y comenzó a darle tiernos besitos por sus mejillas.

Ahora fue el turno de Peter, se acercó, tomando sus labios con amor y dando un profundo beso hasta que escuchó los gruñidos de Cassie, al parecer la niña sería una alfa. Pues ahora estaba colgado de forma posesiva del cuello de su padre y le mostraba sus pocos dientes a Peter, quien le tocó la naricita divertido.

— Alfita celosa — beso su frente — pero este omega es tuyo, búscate el propio — en ese momento recibió un golpe de un abochornado Scott.

— ¡Wow! Peter esto es hermoso — expresó el omega divertido, mirando como sus mascotas portaban corbatines en vez de sus clásicos collares. Cassie para ese entonces ya estaba en el suelo, mordisqueando la cola de un viejo gato.

— Amor, se que nada reemplazará a nuestro viejo Moody, pero a este hogar le falta su conejo — se acercó con un pequeño bultito de pelos — y este pequeño necesitaba una familia — le extendió un pequeño conejito de pelaje anaranjado, Scott soltó un chillido y abrazó con amor su nueva mascota, de verdad amaba cada animal que había en su casa.

— Veo que a este le falta una oreja — dijo riendo — se llamará George — abrazó al conejito, pero le llamó la atención algo brillante que se encontraba atado en el lazo rojo que rodeaba el cuello de la mascota.

— Scott Edward Harris Lang — Peter se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo y con Cassie en uno de sus brazos — ¿quieres ser mi esposo? — finalizó la petición algo avergonzado.

— ¡Oh Dios! — Scott se agachó para quedar a su altura — eres un jodido tierno, claro que acepto — se acercó feliz a tomar sus labios, pero Cassie se interpuso en el camino estampando sus labios en su hija quien comenzó a reír, mientras Peter se quejaba que ese beso era para él, pero Scott no perdió el tiempo, le dio un tirón y tomó sus labios con cariño, prometiendo darle un mejor cuando su hija estuviera dormida.

La celebración no finalizó ahí, Peter tenía una mesa adornaba con exquisita comida, dejaron a Cassie en el suelo, la niña definitivamente amaba al conejito, no dejaba de hacerle cariño y chillar emocionada.

Peter y Scott estaban celebrando un brindis, cuando un fuerte chillido de su cachorra los hizo levantarse de golpe, al parecer la niña había sobrepasado la paciencia del conejito que había mordido uno de sus dedos. Los adultos no pudieron evitar reír, haciendo que la niña lloriqueaba más mientras se escondía en el pecho del omega.

Unas horas después, por fin Cassie estaba dormida junto al pequeño conejito, al parecer se llevarían tan bien como lo hacía Scott con Moody. La arroparon en su cunita, cada uno beso a su cachorra con dulzura, dejaron a la pequeña mascota en su camita y salieron en silencio de la habitación.

>> Scott el labial que viste en Peter era mío, fue a pedirme ayuda con el anillo. Espero ser la madrina de bodas, y felicidades.

El omega lanzó su móvil molesto, él pensó lo peor por días, y ahora se veía a enterar que todo fue su imaginación. Y Hope, la muy maldita de seguro esa tarde sólo se había reído de él, ya se las pagaría la muy tonta, tendría que invitarlo a más de un helado para pasar su enojo.

Peter se hizo presente en la habitación y definitivamente había algo que no calzaba, claramente Peter salía cada día a ejercitarse y definitivamente en su cuerpo no se veía el trabajo.

— Pet, amor. ¿Estás seguro de que sales todos los días a correr? — preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado Scott.

El alfa dejó de respirar por algunos segundos, mientras  se sonrojaba de forma súbita.

— Esto, yo…. Scottie, lo intento, pero dios es tan difícil — se quejó el alfa — ¿acaso no puedo estar un poquito rellenito? — Scott soltó una risa y no se resistió a ir a abrazar a su alfa.

— Claro que no me importa, porque tú Peter, estás rellenito, pero de amor por nosotros — tomó sus labios riendo, haciendo que el alfa soltara una carcajada.

Lo llevó a la cama y comenzaron a darse mimos llenos de pasión, pero de un momento a otro se escuchó un fuerte ruido y cuando al fin notaron lo que había ocurrido, ambos comenzaron a reír.

— Voy a ver si Cassie sigue durmiendo — explicó Peter algo sonrojado.

— Y definitivamente, yo comenzaré a cocinar más sano — explicó Scott bajito, aun riendo porque la cama se había roto y definitivamente, no había sido su culpa, pero no le importaba gordito y tomó, amaba profundamente a Peter Quill. 


	2. Cherik

Charles lo único que quería en esos precisos momentos era apoyar la cabeza en una almohada, pero ahí estaba revolviendo la olla, rogando porque Lorna durmiera algunos minutos más, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y un fuerte llanto le hizo pegar un salto.

Apagando la cocina salió corriendo en búsqueda de su pequeña niña, quien se calmó inmediatamente al sentir su aroma, Charles suspirando la alimentó y luego fue a terminar el almuerzo, ya quedaba menos de una hora para que llegaran los mellizos y eso sólo significaba más caos, uno que ya lo tenía más que desgastado.

Cuando Erik llegó esa tarde se encontró a su omega sentado en el suelo al borde del llanto mientras Lorna le mordía la camiseta, Peter estaba un poco más allá haciendo “hermosos” dibujos en la muralla y Wanda estaba cantando la canción de _Frozen_ mientras usaba brillantina para simular que era nieve.

Lo primero que hizo Erik fue levantar a Charles del suelo, rodearlo con sus brazos y calmarlo cuando comenzó a sollozar, en ese preciso momento Wanda y Peter dejaron de llorar y fueron al lado de su padre, intentando consolarlo.

Minutos después Erik había logrado hacer dormir a Wanda y tenía a los mellizos calmados frente a la televisión, a su omega en una bañera con agua caliente y él se encontraba llamando a la pizzería, necesitaba que Charles tuviera un momento de relajo.

Tuvo una seria conversación con sus cachorros quienes de inmediato se pusieron a limpiar con la mirada baja, el fue por Charles, secándolo con cuidado y poniéndole ropa cómoda, prometiendo un masaje de hombros más tarde.

Una vez que los mellizos se encontraban durmiendo y Lorna por suerte lo seguía haciendo en su cuna, Erik fue hasta su omega, besó con cariño su cuello sacándole algunos suspiros y luego con amor comenzó a hacerle el masaje prometido, Charles sólo disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados y el alfa tenía que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no tomarlo en ese momento.

— Amor, creo que necesitamos a alguien que te ayude.

— Ni lo sueñes — Charles empujó a Erik — no meteré a un omega en nuestro hogar, el castaño se cruzó de brazos y lo miró enojado, claramente no ganaría esa batalla.

— Tampoco tendremos un beta — ahora fue el turno de Erik para mostrar sus celos, dio un gruñido y Charles simplemente lo ignoró metiéndose a la cama y dándole la espalda.

— Crees…crees — se comenzaron a escuchar los sollozos de Charles — ¿crees que soy un mal padre y por eso quieres que alguien me ayude? — ahora el omega lloraba fuertemente, Erik lo abrazó por atrás y comenzó a dar mordidas cariñosas en su marca.

— Creo que eres el mejor padre y omega — lo hizo girar, encontrándose con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas — pero estás cansado, y me duele verte al borde del colapso — le dio una lamida juguetona — sólo quería ayudarte de alguna forma, pero si no quieres tener a nadie en casa, intentaré reducir las horas en el trabajo, ver de que forma puedo alivianar tu trabajo — Charles lo abrazó con fuerza — y mañana sábado deberías salir con Raven, tener una tarde para ti, yo me quedaré con los niños — el alfa le dio una gran sonrisa y se aproximó aún más a su cuerpo.

De forma juguetona y para nada inocente Erik comenzó a descender sus manos hasta cierta parte, al sentir como el omega se comenzaba a retorcer mientras bajito pedía por más, el alfa comenzó a jugar con mayor confianza, sintiendo como un bulto se levantaba en su entrepierna mientras Charles se frotaba con fuerza.

No faltó mucho para que ambos se encontraran sin ropa, Erik besaba con pasión en torso de su esposo, poniendo especial énfasis en sus clavículas, adoraba dejar sus besos marcados en ese lugar, el omega solo gemía mientras se aferraba más a su cuerpo, para luego sin vergüenza alguna montaba a su alfa con una gran sonrisa. Pese a los años y todos los niños que tenían, ellos seguían siendo tan pasionales como lo eran en el primer día, Charles solía verse como alguien tímido y en realidad, era un omega bastante descarado, y Erik, Erik adoraba ser uno de los pocos y esperaba que el único, que conocía aquella faceta escondida.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo de forma sincronizada, el omega cansado se desplomó sobre el pecho de su alfa mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño, susurrando palabra en alemán mientras besaba su cabeza. En algún momento juntaron sus labios algo adormilados, pero dieron un salto cuando un fuerte llanto de Lorna los despertó.

— Descansa omega, yo iré por la cachorra — pidió Erik poniéndose rápidamente el pijama, Charles somnoliento le dio una sonrisa y se acurrucó en las mantas, definitivamente amaba la forma en la cual lo cuidaba.

La tarde del sábado, Charles se arregló como no lo hacía desde hace meses, se despidió con un cálido beso de su esposo y salió con una gran sonrisa rumbo al centro comercial, al fin vería a Raven sin niños de por medio, aprovecharía la oportunidad de comprar algunas cosas de las cuales estaba antojado, como lencería de encaje y una nueva bata de seda. Raven sólo lo miró divertida, definitivamente su amigo nunca cambiaría, siempre seguiría siendo un seductor, claramente el bastardo de Erik Lehnsherr se había sacado la lotería con su querido Charles.

Erik se encontraba preparando la cena, quería sorprender a Charles con su comida favorita. Los niños estaban jugando en el salón, hasta el momento se habían portado como unos verdaderos angelitos, y definitivamente eso le llamó la atención, los mellizos no podían estar tan silenciosos. Rápidamente dejó todo botado y salió corriendo, encontrándose a sus tres hijos sobre la alfombra, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención.

El alfa dio un fuerte grito al ver como Peter le estaba llenando la boca de golosinas a Lorna, mientras Wanda a su lado aplaudía divertida, Erik en dos segundos estuvo ahí, sacando todos los dulces de la boca de la bebé, por suerte no era nada duro y esperaba que no se hubiera tragado nada.

— Peter Django como eres tan idiota, Lorna es una bebé. Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no puedes darle nada — le gritó asustado más que enojado, el alfa había sentido que su corazón se había detenido al pensar en que Lorna se hubiera atragantado con las golosinas.

El omega dio un grito y salió corriendo, Lorna rápidamente comenzó a imitar a su hermano y Wanda lo quedó mirando enojada, para luego gritarle que el estúpido era él, la niña salió corriendo en búsqueda de su hermano.

Erik aún anonadado tomó a la bebé en brazos para calmar su llanto, pero un fuerte olor a quemado le llamó la atención, encontrándose en la cocina con su cena tan negra como el carbón, definitivamente su esposo era único, solo él podía lidiar con tres niños y con las cosas en el hogar, estaba claro que Charles tenía que tener algún tipo de poder sobrenatural, y definitivamente, contraría a alguien que lo ayudara en casa, cedería a tener un beta, una beta específicamente.

— Papi — Wanda lo llamó y Erik la ignoró aún molesto por todas las cosas que su hija le había gritado — Pet no está — finalizó la niña soltando el llanto.

— ¿Cómo…cómo que no está? — preguntó el alfa al borde de un ataque de pánico, la niña negó con la cabeza y lloró más fuerte, Lorna estiró sus manitos hasta tocar la cara de su hermana haciendo que la mayor finalmente se calmara — vamos niñas, buscaremos a Peter — en uno de sus brazos se cargó a Lorna mientras con el otro brazo se llevó a Wanda de la mano.

Tanto el alfa como su hija mayor comenzaron a llamar al omega, Lorna entre balbuceos lo imitaba llamando a _“peee….peeee”_ como acostumbra a decirle desde hace algunos días, haciendo que Charles la grabara cada vez que le hablaba.

Charles no podía creer que le estuvieran aplicando una mascarilla facial mientras degustaba un té helado, definitivamente necesitaba esa tarde de relajo, sólo esperaba que todo estuviera bien en casa, no había recibido ningún mensaje ni llamada, así que de seguro todo debía ir bien, pasaría por algunas donas para los niños, estaba seguro de que lo llenarían de besos cuando lo vieran con aquellas golosinas.

 Erik se estaba apretando el puente de la nariz, Wanda no dejaba de culparlo y Lorna buscaba con la mirada a su hermano, y el alfa no sabía que hacer, ya habían buscado a Peter por toda la casa y no había rastros del pequeño, tenía miedo de que hubiera abandonado la casa y estaba seguro de que Charles le cortaría las bolas, necesitaba encontrar a su hijo y comprarlo con golosinas, su omega no se podía enterar de lo que había pasado.

Pero sus planes se arruinaron cuando escuchó las llaves en la puerta, mientras Charles de forma tierna llamaba a sus hijos, y Wanda fue la primera en salir corriendo.

— Papi, Peter se fue, papá le gritó — la niña se pegó al cuerpo del omega, mientras Charles intentaba no dejar caer la caja con donas. Erik venía un poco más atrás con Lorna entre los brazos, quien al ver a su otro padre comenzó a sollozar y estirarle las manitos apurada.

— Mi niña bonita, papi te extraño — dijo Charles tomándola con cariño — ahora alfa, me explicas que es lo que dice Wanda — la niña lo quedó mirando mientras se sacaba la lengua.

Ya sabía que había perdido la batalla y con la mirada baja el alfa comenzó a relatar lo que había ocurrido, el omega pegó un fuerte gritó, y Erik en ese momento sintió miedo, Charles molesto era de temer, pues era mucho más aterrador que cualquier alfa.

Charles molestó le entregó a Lorna, mientras soltaba la mano de Wanda comenzó a llamar a su hijo, aunque sospechaba de donde se encontraba escondido, después de todo, Peter siempre utilizaba el mismo lugar.

Con parsimonia subió hasta el segundo piso, para encontrar a su cachorrito donde siempre, no podía entender como Erik no lo había encontrado, el niño estaba dormido, aunque aún se veían algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Comenzó a darle besitos hasta que el niño despertó y se aferró a su cuello, llevándolo en brazos lo llevó hasta el primer piso, Wanda rápidamente corrió a abrazar a su hermano y Lorna comenzó a llamar a su _“peee….peee…”_ el niño le dio una sonrisa y fue a su encuentro.

— Perdón Lorna — se disculpó el pequeño omega bajando la carita y Charles le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas a su esposo mientras le dedicaba una gélida mirada.

— Peter, tú me tienes que perdonar a mi — Erik se agachó hasta quedar a su altura — no estuvo bien que le dieras esas golosinas a Lorna, ella aún es muy pequeña para comerlas — con cuidado tomó la carita de su hijo para poder mirarlo, casi se pone a llorar al ver las lágrimas en su hijo — y definitivamente yo no debí gritarte de esa forma, y bebé tú no eres un idiota, eres el mejor cachorrito.

— Papi, ¿papá si es un idiota verdad? — Wanda interrumpió, mirando curiosa al igual que Peter.

— Si cariño. Ahora ven Peter, vamos con Wanda a comer donas mientras le doy su papilla a Lorna — el omega se fue con sus tres hijos, ignorando rotundamente a Erik quien se quedó solo y avergonzado en el salón, sabía muy bien que la había cagado.

Erik comió en silencio, no sabia que hacer. Charles no le dirigía la mirada y sólo hablaba con sus hijos, Wanda lo miraba enojada pues ella no dejaba que nadie tratara mal a su hermano, a veces dudaba de que su hija fuera una omega, y Peter, su niño ni siquiera lo miraba, seguía desanimado y poco a poco se comenzó a dormir sobre la mesa.

El omega se llevó a Lorna durmiendo entre los brazos, mientras le pedía a Wanda que lo siguiera, para finalmente ordenarle a Erik que fuera a acostar a Peter. El alfa lo llevó con cariño y le besó la frente, se sentía tan culpable y no sabía que hacer, pues su hijo ni siquiera era de los que gritara como Wanda o lo mirara enojado como Charles, Peter simplemente bajaba la mirada y algunas veces lloraba, pero generalmente sólo se escondía en sí mismo, por lo tanto, era más difícil acercarse al cachorrito, y él, él había sido un idiota.  

— Lehnsherr eres un imbécil — fue lo primero que dijo Charles — estoy sumamente molesto contigo en este momento — el omega le lanzó su pijama a la cara, para luego apagar su lampara y girarse en la cama.

Erik entendió la indirecta, así que salió triste del lugar pensando en que hacer, ahora necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Charles y con Peter, definitivamente había arruinado las cosas.

No quería dormir solo así que su primera opción fue ir con Wanda, pero la omega que aún no se quedaba dormida lo echó haciendo un mohín, indicando que aún estaba muy molesta como para estar con él, Lorna no era una opción a menos que quisiera dormir en el suelo junto a la cuna, así que quizás el sofá tendría que ser su opción, primero pasaría a arropar a su pequeño, aun se sentía culpable por haberle gritado.

— Papi — escuchó una voz conocida, con un tono de somnolencia — si quiere, puedes dormir conmigo — dijo el pequeño omega algo avergonzado y Erik ya no pudo más con tanto amor, rápidamente abrazó con fuerza a su hijo y se metió a su cama, el niño se acurrucó en su cuerpo y escondió su naricita en su cuello, el alfa sintió como algunas lágrimas caían en su hijo y él mismo sintió como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos — papi ¿aún soy un buen hermano mayor? — preguntó el niño preocupado.

— Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo — frotó su naricita — quizás el mejor del universo — ahora dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su hijo, al fin sacándole una risita — de verdad Peter te quiero pedir disculpas, tu no hiciste bien, pero nunca, escúchame bien cachorro, nunca nadie te debe gritar ni tratar de esa forma — ahora le dio una juguetona caricia en el cabello — así que espero que me perdones y sigamos siendo amigos — el niño asistió con la cabeza y se abrazó a su cuello, dándole besitos, de inmediato Erik supo que todo estaba bien y algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, definitivamente su hijo tenía el corazón más puro que conocía — bebé, ¿tú también crees que soy un idiota? — el pequeño soltó una risita y negó de forma efusiva, sacando una ronca risa por parte de Erik, quien finalmente tuvo que contar un cuento a su hijo para que él se quedara dormido.

— Erik, Erik despierta — el alfa despertó algo desorientado con la voz de Charles — alfa vamos a la habitación, Peter está a centímetros de botarte de la cama — pero fue muy tarde, porque en ese momento el alfa aterrizó en el piso soltando un gruñido mientras Charles se reía bajito.

Una vez en la habitación, Erik se acostó aún algo avergonzado de su comportamiento, pues Charles aún lo miraba muy serio.

— Erik, escuché como arreglabas las cosas con Peter y espero no lo vuelvas a repetir — demandó de forma seria, mientras el alfa asistía con la cabeza — estás perdonado, pero mañana nos llevaras a almorzar comida italiana y luego iremos con los niños al parque — finalizó el omega acurrucándose en su pecho — ahora ayúdame a dormir, ya no puedo hacerlo si no estás en la cama — el omega hizo un puchero y Erik riendo lo aproximó a su cuerpo

— Charles definitivamente no puedo creer como puedes hacer todo en casa y cuidar a los niños — el alfa comenzó a darle besitos en el cuello — contrataremos a alguien que nos ayude — el omega ya estaba por reclamar cuando fue interrumpido — y acepto cariño, será un beta, una beta — le dio un beso de forma posesiva — la novia de mi secretaria Katherine Pryde está buscando empleo, así que la señorita Illyana Rasputin será ideal — finalizó el alfa intentando convencerse.

— Alfa celoso — Charles frotó sus narices — sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie más — tomó sus labios con dulzura — desde hace años sólo te amo a ti, aunque seas gruñón y algo idiota. Te amo — finalizó el omega tomando nuevamente sus labios, pero un llanto los interrumpió — tu turno aún no acaba alfa, la cachorrita te está llamando — señaló el omega mientras daba un bostezo y se acurrucaba con las mantas, el alfa soltó un gruñido fingido y con una amplia sonrisa fue a ver a su pequeña Lorna.

— También te amo bonito — fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación, Charles sólo sonrió de forma estúpida mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.


	3. Stony

Estaba cayendo una fina lluvia, Peter se encontraba mirándola por la ventana sin decir palabra alguna, Pepper lo miraba algo preocupada, el pequeño había estado toda la tarde algo ausente, ni siquiera se había interesado en revisar sus libros de dibujos o ver algunas caricaturas en la televisión.

La mujer se le acercó con una sonrisa mientras le extendía una humeante taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, el pequeño esbozo una enorme sonrisa, aunque rápidamente la transformó en una tímida, para con las mejillas sonrojadas aceptar la taza. Potts le acarició los cabellos con cariño y se fue dejando al pequeño solo, ya que nuevamente se había enfocado en ver las gotas de agua caer, las que poco a poco se estaban haciendo más gruesas.

Las horas pasaban, Pepper sólo sabía que todo había estado bien con Tony, pero Steve no le había respondido si iría a buscar al pequeño, esperaba que sí, ya que el castaño no dejaba de mirar por la ventana y más de alguna vez lo había escuchado suspirar.

— Peter cariño — se acercó la mujer — ya está anocheciendo, acércate a la estufa que está refrescando — solicitó la mujer, el niño de inmediato le hizo caso y aunque ella intentó acariciarlo, el niño no se le acercó, aun era tímido y sólo aceptaba el cariño de sus padres, para Pepper no pasaron desapercibidas algunas lágrimas, pero prefirió no emitir comentario.

Algunas horas después el niño ya estaba dando cabezazos, pero se resistía a dormir, luchaba por mantenerse despierto, estaba esperanzado de que papá Steve fuera por él, ya que el rubio se lo había prometido y según había dicho papi Tony, Steve siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Dieron un salto cuando se escuchó el timbre, rápidamente Potts fue a abrir. Apenas sintió el aroma del alfa el niño salió corriendo a los brazos de su padre, Steve lo levantó y comenzó a dar cariñosos besos por sus mejillas, sacándole algunas risas para luego dejarlo en el suelo y aceptar la humeante taza de té que Pepper le estaba ofreciendo.

— Potts es hermoso, un niño realmente guapo — el alfa dijo lleno de orgullo — tiene sus cabellos claros y al parecer sus ojos serán azules, aunque aun no lo sabemos — comenzó a relatar el alfa para luego llenar de elogios a su hijo.

Peter en silencio guardaba sus juguetes en su mochila, pero ante las palabras de Steve comenzó a temblar, tenía miedo de que ahora que sus padres tenían un verdadero hijo ya no lo quisieran a él, después de todo él no tenía su sangre.

Quería llorar de sólo pensar en tener que volver al orfanato, aun por las noches soñaba como los niños mayores se burlaban de él, como lo dejaban sin comida y más de alguna vez llorando por los golpes. Pero soportó todas las lágrimas no quería ser una molestia, no quería dar una razón más para que sus nuevos padres lo dejaran, quizás si se portaba de la mejor forma, si no molestaba de forma alguna lograría que lo conservaran un poco más.

El pequeño omega con su mochila lista y en absoluto silencio se quedó esperando a que los adultos terminaran de conversar. Seguía luchando contra el sueño, pero no se quería dormir aún, tenía curiosidad sobre su nuevo hermano, aunque aún no sabía si podía decirle de esa forma.

Finalmente, Steve lo invitó a ir a casa el niño rápidamente se tomó de su mano, dando una sonrisa al sentir la calidez del alfa, poco a poco se comenzó a pegar a su cuerpo, pues quería sentir su aroma, necesitaba sentirse seguro.

— Pet ¿quieres comer algo? — ofreció el alfa con una amable sonrisa, pero Peter negó con la cabeza — ¿quieres conocer a Harley? — el omega rápidamente asistió con la cabeza y se acercó hasta el móvil de su padre.

En la pantalla pudo ver a un pequeño bebé realmente hermoso y muy parecido a papá Steve, se quedó mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa, ansiaba poder tocar al pequeño tenía curiosidad que tan dulce olía, papi Tony le había dicho que los pequeños siempre olían a dulces y de seguro tendría olor a donas, pues su padre solía comerlas a menudo.

— ¡Wow! Es muy pequeño — dijo sonriendo el omega — se parece mucho a usted — finalizó con un suspiro.

Steve solo le acarició los cabellos sonriendo, para luego indicarle que ya debían prepararse para ir a dormir pues él estaba más que cansado, el pequeño omega asistió con la cabeza y corriendo fue a lavarse los dientes, él siempre era muy obediente y Steve estaba realmente orgulloso.

El alfa lo fue a ver, lo arropó y de forma cariñosa le dio un suave beso en la frente, dándoles las buenas noches. Peter no se resistió las ganas y se colgó de su cuello, se escondió en aquel lugar y aspiró el aroma del su padre, el alfa lo abrazó con fuerza mientras soltaba una ronca risa, estaba realmente encantado con su hijo, lo había amado desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

— Este es el beso de papá Tony — se acercó y nuevamente beso una de sus mejillas, el niño sonrió y se escondió entre sus cobijas.

Steve ya cansado al fin fue hasta su habitación, había sido un arduo día, sin parar desde que Tony había entrado en labor de parto, pero se había negado a dejar a Peter en la casa de Potts, pese a que la beta se lo había ofrecido, él quería estar con su pequeño.

Luego de una ducha al fin se dispuso a dormir, pensaba llevar a Peter con al día siguiente, ya que Tony le había lloriqueado que quería ver a su niño, pues lo extrañaba, necesitaba a su angelito, su primer hijo. No le había dicho a su hijo pues quería que fuera una sorpresa, quería ver su linda carita cuando se reencontraran.

Peter despertó de golpe mientras soltaba un llantito, acababa de tener una horrible pesadilla, más bien eran recuerdos de algunas cosas que le había tocado pasar, comenzó a llorar más fuerte, él no quería volver al orfanato, él haría lo que fuera para que Tony y Steve lo siguieran queriendo como su hijo.

Tenía miedo y lo único que quería era ir a acurrucarse con papá Steve, pero no quería molestar, sabía que el alfa estaba cansado. Se abrazó a si mismo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sentía desazón y lo único que quería en esos momentos era abrazarse al pecho de su padre.

Steve de despertó y como cada noche decidió a ir a ver a su cachorro, algo somnoliento fue hasta la habitación de Peter, pero un sollozo bajito le llamó la atención, entró de golpe, encontrándose a su hijo de forma desconsolada.

De inmediato el alfa encendió la luz, para luego acercarse nervioso buscando heridas o signo de alguna enfermedad, el niño al notar su presencia soltó un fuerte llanto.

— Perdón — fue lo único que dijo el pequeño mientras se tapaba la carita con las manos.

A Steve se le rompió el corazón, se sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo por no haberse dado cuentas de los sentimientos del niño, para ese momento el alfa ya lo tenía apretado entre sus brazos, el niño estaba aferrado a su cuerpo, tenía su naricita escondida en su cuello y el alfa sentía como las tibias lágrimas de su hijo seguían cayendo.

— Mi amor ¿qué pasa? ¿qué duele? — preguntó Steve asustado, mientras levantaba con cuidado su carita para limpiar las lágrimas que habían caído, el niño negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba dejar de llorar, pero su tristeza era más — vamos Peter me estás preocupando, cariño puedes contarme, confía en mí — insistía el alfa haciéndole cariño, mientras con sus feromonas intentaba calmar aquel llanto desconsolado. El niño nuevamente se escondió en su pecho, para ese entonces Steve ya lo tenía sobre su regazo y no dejaba de acariciar su espalda intentando calmarlo.

— ¿Me van a devolver al orfanato? — preguntó entre sollozos — Steve se puso rígido, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de inmediato su corazón se inundó de tristeza, acunando aun más fuerte al pequeño — no quiero volver a ese horrible lugar — dio un grito lleno de angustia.

— ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no — se apuró a responder — Peter, mírame — el niño de forma tímida salió de su cuello, dejando ver sus ojitos ya hinchados por el llanto — amor, tú eres mi hijo — tomó con cuidado una de sus manitos y la llevó hasta su pecho— tú no naciste de la barriga de papá Tony, pero naciste de aquí, de mi corazón — el niño soltó algunas lagrimitas — eres mi hijo desde antes de conocerte, y nunca te dejaré cachorrito, tu eres mi primer hijo — el alfa le sonrió con dulzura, sacando una pequeña sonrisa de parte del omega, haciendo que al fin Steve pudiera respirar con más calma.

— ¿Y papá Tony? — el niño bajo la mirada.

— Papá Tony te quiere tanto como yo, hoy no dejó de extrañarte — le dio una lamida juguetona en la mejilla — quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero mañana te llevaré conmigo, iremos juntos a verlo y además conocerás a tu hermanito, de seguro el cachorrito está ansioso por conocer a su hermano mayor — ante aquellas palabras los ojos de Peter por primera vez brillaron con felicidad, rápidamente Steve lo llenó de besos, haciendo algunas cosquillas hasta que al fin pudo sacar algunas risitas.

— ¿Y Harley?

— Harley ya te quiere cachorrito — le tomó de forma cariñosa la nariz — recuerdas cómo se removía cuando le hablabas a la barriga de Tony — el niño asistió — bueno, era porque ya te amaba, de seguro está ansioso por verte — con cuidado tomó al pequeño en sus brazos — ahora vamos a dormir pequeñito, nos espera un gran día.

Se llevó al omega hasta su habitación, durante el trayecto el pequeño aún daba algunos suspiros entre bostezos, se apoyó en el hombro de Steve y el alfa lo acurrucó aun más, con cuidado lo metió en la cama que compartía con Tony, el niño aspiro el aroma de la almohada de Tony y luego se giró para estar cerca del alfa, Steve le acarició hasta verlo dormido, realmente amaba a ese cachorrito, Peter le había robado el corazón.

Tony esbozo una enorme sonrisa al ver a su alfa cargando a su pequeño Peter, realmente lo había extraño y de inmediato estiró los brazos, necesitaba sentir a su cachorrito, sin parar repartió besos por las mejillas del omega, haciendo que Peter soltara algunas risitas.

— Steve diles a estos jodidos médicos que me dejen ir a casa, quiero estar tranquilo con mis dos cachorritos y mi alfa — comenzó a exigir el omega mientras Steve le daba una sonrisa divertido, sabía que lo que Tony quería, lo conseguía, así que de seguro pronto le daría el alta médica, mucho más cuando uno de los mejores amigos de su esposo, era médico en ese lugar.

— Ya se lo pediste a Stephen ¿verdad? — preguntó el alfa divertido, mientras Tony asistía con la cabeza — muy bien, le pediré a Virginia que organice todo en casa — explicó el alfa mientras salía con su móvil en la mano.

Tony rápidamente comenzó a llenar de preguntas a su hijo, realmente lo había extrañado, le había dolido dejar al pequeñito solo, mucho más cuando Peter se había asustado al verlo entrar en parto.

Sintieron unos golpecitos en la puerta, ambos omegas de giraron de forma idéntica y Steve no pudo evitar ver lo mucho que se parecían, si bien Peter no era su hijo sanguíneo, el pequeño era una réplica exacta de su esposo, sus mismos cabellos castaños y aquellos lindos ojos cafés.

— ¡Sorpresa! — dijo el alfa quien entraba junto a una enfermera que cargaba un pequeño bultito, Peter rápidamente corrió a su lugar y soltó un chillido emocionado al ver por primera vez a su pequeño hermano.

Rápidamente el omega se acercó a olerlo, dando una gran sonrisa al notar como el bebé olía realmente dulce, le recordaba al algodón de azúcar, aunque también podía notar los aromas de sus padres, era realmente tranquilizador olerlo.

Steve le pidió que fueran a lavarse las manos para poder cargarlo, el niño estaba más que emocionado, lo único que quería era tocar la rosada piel de su hermanito.

El alfa lo sentó en uno de los sillones disponibles y con cuidado puso a Harley entre sus brazos, el bebé al comienzo rezongó un poco, pero de inmediato se calló, moviendo su cabecita como si buscara a su hermano, rápidamente Peter lo comenzó a hablar tal como lo hacía cuando estaba en la barriga, el niño emocionado soltó un gritito cuando Harley tomó unos de sus manos, no dejaba de reír alegre y llenar de mimos al bebé.

Steve se giró al sentir un sollozo, rápidamente pidió a una de las enfermeras a que estuviera atenta a Peter con Harley, él necesitaba ir con su omega, quien no dejaba de llorar en silencio, al parecer estaba enormemente emocionado.

— Steve, son tan lindos, los amo — explicó el omega siendo consolado por el rubio.

— Nuestros hijos son lo más hermoso del universo — explicó el alfa, abrazándolo a su cuerpo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio observándolos, aunque sacaron un par de fotos pues los muchachos no los perdonarían si no se las enviaban.

Horas más tarde, Steve le había encargado a Stephen que cuidara a su hijo un par de minutos, él quería hablar con Tony lo que había pasado la noche anterior, después de todo, ambos tenían que estar al tanto de lo que había ocurrido.

— Mi cachorrito — Tony estaba llorando — como nuestro niño pudo pensar aquello — Steve lo abrazó con cariño mientras lo consolaba.

— Así que bebé, debemos darle mucho amor al cachorrito, para que no se sienta solo — luego comenzaron a conversar sobre qué hacer para que no se sintiera desplazado.

Stephen se entretuvo conversando con el pequeño, el castaño era un niño muy inteligente, siempre le agradaba conversar con él, si tuviera un hijo o hija como él estaría realmente encantado.

Esa noche al fin ya estaban en casa, Steve tenía el lugar lleno de las flores favoritas del omega, quien de inmediato se abrazó a él, agradeciendo.

Peter corría divertido sin dejar de hablar al pequeño bebé, quien de vez en cuando refunfuñaba, pero rápidamente se calmaba cuando el pequeño omega le hablaba con su voz chillona, al parecer Harley estaba prendado de su hermano, de seguro no se le despegaría en ningún momento.

Steve dejó al pequeño Harley en la cuna, le besó la frente y se giró encontrándose en la cama a Tony quien en ese momento acunaba a Peter, no dejaba de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba haciendo que pequeño omega se sonrojara de forma tímida, realmente los amaba.

— Pet, bebé — Tony le habló algo más serio — tú eres y serás siempre nuestro primer hijo, con Steve te amamos con todo nuestro corazón — le besó la frente con dulzura — nunca te dejaremos cachorrito.

Steve se llevó a Peter, lo acunó hasta que se quedó dormido, le dio un suave beso en la frente y volvió a dormir con su omega. De inmediato Tony se recostó sobre su pecho, mientras recibía gustoso las caricias del alfa.

— Nunca dijimos que ser padres sería fácil — expresó Steve.

— Pero lo lograremos cariño, seremos una gran familia.

— Lo haremos amor. Te amo — beso sus labios.

— Y yo mucho más — le devolvió el beso — ahora tratemos de dormir antes de que el adorable parásito quiera que lo alimente — expresó Tony haciendo que Steve riera mientras lo abrazaba mordisqueando su cuello.

Quizás cometerían errores, quizás no sería un camino fácil, pero juntos lo lograrían, serían una hermosa y feliz familia. 


	4. Wolvesilver y Spideypool - Parte I

Peter se estaba llenando la boca con helado y galletas mientras miraba una tonta película romántica, de esas que le gustaban a Rogers, su mejor amigo.

Pero ahí estaba él, mirando la boba película y sufriendo por la estupidez de la protagonista, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en ese preciso momento sentía cierta parte de su vida reflejada en la pantalla.

Agradecía que sus padres y sus hermanas no estuvieran en casa, pues de otra forma no se dejaría ver de esa forma, ya que era obvio por quien estaba así y definitivamente sería vergonzoso admitirlo en voz alta.

Desbloqueo su teléfono esperando encontrar algún correo, algún mensaje, cualquier cosa de aquel estúpido alfa, al parecer había logrado aburrir a James Howlett porque desde hace algunas semanas no tenía noticias, mucho menos regalos. Eso era lo que quería, pero sinceramente no sabía que tan seguro estaba de esa decisión.

— Te ves patético — Peter dio un salto cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana menor.

— ¿No se supone que pasarías la tarde con Harley? — le gruñó el platinado mientras ponía la televisión en pausa y trataba de actuar dignamente, intentando mantener lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba, si es que le quedaba algo.

— Sip, pero Tony lo llamó para no sé que cosa — Lorna se encogió de hombros — y no tenía ganas de quedarme sola en el centro comercial — le quitó el helado — límpiate los mocos y salgamos juntos, hace tiempo que no tenemos una tarde de hermanos — propuso la muchacha que tenía algunos cabellos pintados de verde.

Así que un par de horas después, Peter y Lorna estaban paseando por las tiendas, estaban por la sección de bebés ya que tenían que buscar algunos regalos para la pequeña May Sarah Wilson Rogers, ya que sería el bautizo de la niña.

Peter realmente no entendía como la gente se enternecía con aquellas ropas tan pequeñas, mucho menos con aquellos inútiles juguetes, realmente ser padre no estaba en sus planes ni en un millón de años. Lorna por su lado no dejaba de chillar cada vez que veía algo lindo, queriéndolo comprar todo para su sobrina política, Peter solo reía explicando que de seguro la nieta de Stark ya lo tendría, por lo tanto, se les estaba haciendo más difícil encontrar algo que la niña no tendría.

Finalmente, luego de encontrar dos regalos perfectos los jóvenes Lehnsherr agotados comenzaron a caminar hacia los restoranes de la zona, Lorna ansiaba una hamburguesa junto a una malteada de chocolate, Peter estaba seguro de que necesitaba al menos tres de cada una para poder palear toda el hambre que tenían.

Pasaron junto a un elegante restorán japonés, de esos que estaban llenos de viejos con elegantes ropas, ambos hermanos hicieron muecas simulando ser personas de alta alcurnia, soltaron una carcajada, pero Peter dejó de reír al ver una imagen que jamás pensó.

Una de las ventanas daba a una mesa con una pareja, lamentablemente, el conocía muy bien al hombre que estaba en el lugar, no era menos que James "Logan" Howlett, y frente a él había una hermosa mujer japonesa, con piel tan blanca como la leche y un hermoso cabello azabache como la noche.

No pudo evitar mirar como ambos tenían las manos tomadas y se miraban con alegría, esbozando cálidas sonrisas. Repentinamente Peter sintió que se le había ido toda el hambre, mientras sus ojos estaban picando.

— Pet... — Lorna lo llamó mientras tomaba su brazo, sólo había visto a Howlett una vez, pero no tenía dudas que el hombre que estaba frente a ellos era él.

— Nada Lorna, no te atrevas a decir nada — susurró Peter con una voz gélida, tal como la que usaba Erik en algunas ocasiones, Lorna se estremeció ante tal actitud y prefirió no seguir molestando a su hermano con el tema, si Peter lo necesitaba, él lo hablaría en su momento.

Se fueron del lugar, ni siquiera pararon por algo de comida hasta que estuvieron en casa. Wanda había enviado un mensaje que no llegaría esa noche y sus padres habían avisado que la cena con Raven y Azazel duraría más de lo esperado, de seguro habían ido a bailar a algún club para adultos "mayores" donde pasaban vieja música para que recordaban su juventud.

Lorna pidió algunas pizzas mientras ponían tontas películas de comedia, nada que tuviera romance, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su hermano. Peter apenas tomó bocado, no siquiera fue capaz con una rebanada de pizza, y finalmente se disculpó con que estaba cansando, yendo a dormir realmente temprano.

Peter se recostó en su cama, puso sus audífonos y eligió sus canciones favoritas, aquellas de ritmos melancólicos y letras tristes, se sentía como un puto adolescente, no como el adulto de veintitrés años que era, se mordió el labio con fuerza para que las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos. Sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo era su culpa, que ni siquiera tenía algo que reprocharle a Logan, que él era el único culpable porque era obvio que ningún alfa lo perseguía ni rogaria por su amor, exactamente lo que él había hecho con el hombre por un par de meses, quizás nunca estuvieron destinados, quizás solo era un capricho.

Despertó en medio de la noche, sudando y con mucho calor, había entrado en celo. Fue hasta Lorna para explicar su situación, su hermana le dio una mirada de soslayo, le llevó agua y algo de comida, para que luego Peter se encerrara en el lugar.

Ella tenía a Harley para pasar sus celos, al igual que Wanda tenía a Nat, pero Peter nunca había tenido a algún alfa en particular. Su hermano amaba tener sexo, eso era más que conocido, pero nunca había pasado sus celos con nadie, jamás se quiso algo como eso, para algunas cosas era muy libertino, mientras que, para otras, tenía ideas extremadamente conservadoras, al parecer era una mezcla realmente equilibrada de sus padres.

Peter salió del celo más gruñón de lo acostumbrado, apenas le hablaban mostraba los dientes y gruñía, haciendo que todos en su casa estuvieran a solo segundos de golpearlo, pero Charles no lo soportó más, dándole un golpe por la cabeza para que dejara sus niñerías. Peter le gruñó, pero luego al ver el serio rostro de Erik bajó la mirada y se disculpó.

— Cachorro ¿qué te tiene así? — preguntó Erik abrazándolo con fuerza, evitando que pudiera soltarse.

— Nada — soltó Peter removiéndose, a cambio obtuvo que su padre lo abrazara con más fuerza — no me pasa nada, papá suéltame — comenzó a gritonear — papi dile que me suelte — ahora pidió ayuda a Charles.

— Cariño si te pasa algo, puedes confiar en nosotros — explicó Charles mientras suavemente hacía que su esposo soltara al pequeño.

Apenas estuvo libre, el muchacho salió corriendo de casa dando un fuerte portazo, en esos momentos se estaba odiando como nunca, realmente detestaba sentirse de esa forma, y mucho más por un hombre que realmente no le interesaba. Se sentó en una banquita, sacó su móvil, pensaba en enviarle un mensaje a Logan, quizás un simple saludo, pero al ver su foto de perfil desistió de toda idea, lanzando su móvil, el cual terminó con la pantalla trizada.

Wade estaba abrazando por detrás a su novio, comenzó a dar suaves besos por el cuello de Peter Rogers, quien soltó un suspiro y se giró para tomar sus labios, no era muchos los momentos en los cuales podían compartir a solas, pues May siempre estaba demandando atención y si no era eso, eran sus padres celándolo, como si le pudieran hacer algo más, si ya había dado luz, e incluso portaba una hermosa mordida en su cuello, comenzó a recordar aquel hermoso momento.

_Su pancita era apenas un pequeño bulto, no tenía más de tres meses y ya una ligera curva indicaba su estado, por suerte las nauseas y malestares ya habian finalizado y ahora se sentía mejor que nunca. Mucho más cuando su querido novio lo llenaba de mimos y palabras de amor, haciendo a su omega interno regocijarse en felicidad._

_Wade había pedido permiso a sus padres para llevarlo por el fin de semana a la playa, aunque Tony se había negado al principio, finalmente Steve lo había convencido luego de susurrarle algunas cosas al oído, Peter prefirió no indagar en como su pops había conseguido aquello._

_Así que hay estaba, en una hermosa playa bajo una noche estrellada, algunas antorchas iluminaban y en ese preciso momento Wade estaba poniendo una suave manta en la espalda de Peter, el más joven se giró para que sus labios se encontraran mientras ambos sonreían de forma boba._

_Un par de horas después, Wade depositó a Peter con excesivo cuidado sobre una mullida cada, desde la cual tenían vista al mar y ponían escuchar el romper de las olas, el castaño se sonrojó cuando el mayor se puso a ahorcajas sobre él, Wade comenzó a besar su cuello con cariño, mientras no dejaba de susurrar palabras cargadas de amor._

_— Cariño, quiero marcarte — susurró Wade haciendo que Peter sintiera una ola de corriente por su espalda — se que no estamos en celo, pero quiero apoyarte en este embarazo, quiero saber en todo momento que tú y la cachorrita o el cachorrito están bien, quiero que nos enlazamos — ahora miró de forma fija a Rogers-Stark — Peter Benjamin ¿aceptas ser marcado por mí?_ — al castaño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

_— Dios, si — comenzó a llorar de felicidad — Wade no podrías hacerme más feliz — tomó las mejillas del mayor entre sus manos, dedicándole una dulce mirada — te amo, eres el amor de mi vida._

_— También te amo, ya nuestro hijo o hija — respondió Wilson, dando un cálido beso mientras le acariciaba la pancita._

_Algunos minutos después, Wade estaba ahorcajas sobre un desnudo Peter, quien en esos momentos tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, haciéndolo ver aun más adorable. El mayor comenzó a entrar con cuidado, sacando algunos gemidos en el menor, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y no dejaba de soltar feromonas llenas de pasión._

_El mayor comenzó a sentir más calor en su interior mientras daba profundas y lentas estocadas, su respiración se estaba entrecortando al igual que la de Peter, ambos estaban próximos al clímax, llevó sus labios hasta el cuello, dio una lamida que provocó algunas cosquillas en el menor y finalmente cuando sintió que su nudo se estaba formando mientras Peter soltaba un fuerte grito, enterró sus dientes en aquel lugar, sintiendo una cálida sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, su boca se llenó de sabor a sangre pero no dejó de morder hasta que una descarga eléctrica se sintió en su cuerpo, rápidamente comenzó a lamer el lugar mientras Peter aferrado a su cuerpo no dejaba de pronunciar palabras de amor, finalmente lo habían logrado, ambos estaban enlazados._

— ¿Qué piensas bebé?

— Cuando me marcaste — respondió Peter sonriendo mientras se giraba para darle un beso — y que ahora tenemos a la niña más hermosa — ambos se abrazaron con cariño cuando un fuerte llanto los hizo dar un salto, ambos se miraron riendo, ya estaban acostumbrados a esa situación, y esta vez fue el turno de Wade para ir por su hermosa princesa mientras Peter acomodaba todo para poder alimentar a la pequeña.

La semana pasó rápido, Tony no dejaba de revisar una y otra vez que todo estuviera en orden, el bautizo de su nieta sería el más hermoso y lujoso de todos, Steve solo sonreía mientras le indicaba que lo único importante es que la pequeña estaba bien y que pronto sería presentada ante la iglesia. Si bien Tony no compartía sus creencias con él, tanto él como sus hijos entendía lo que el bautismo significaba para Steve, finalmente cediendo a su petición.

La familia Lehnsherr se estaba terminando de arreglar, ese día era el bautizo de May y estaban todos invitados, y conociendo a Stark, sería una de las fiestas más lujosas a las que hubieran asistido.

Lorna y Wanda estaban radiantes en hermosos vestidos de diseñador, cortesía de Tony, ambas se veían como modelos y de seguro sacarían más de un suspiro, lástima que ambas muchachas ya tenían sus corazones ocupados desde hace tiempo.

Peter ni siquiera intentó arreglarse, solo gracias a que Charles prácticamente lo amenazó, terminó usando una camisa con una corbata, aunque el muchacho lo único que quería era sacarse aquella estúpida ropa, sabía muy bien la razón de su volátil estado de ánimo, tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar, y no sabía que tan bien podría disimular, agradecía que nadie supiera su situación, a excepción de Lorna quien no había comentado nada, como si realmente no entendiera lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Charles se puso de puntillas para acomodar la corbata de su esposo, Erik le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, rutina que hacían diariamente y que aún así seguían adorando, juntaron sus narices y comenzaron a rozarlas mientras reían, para finalmente fundirse en un dulce beso. Pese a los años que llevaban juntos, ellos seguían siendo tan románticos como al principio, algo que sus hijos realmente admiraban de ellos, pretendiendo lograr a futuro relaciones tan sólidas y llenos de amor y respeto como la que sus padres habían logrado construir.

— Traidor — fue lo primero que soltó Peter Lehnsherr al saludar a Peter Rogers, quien hizo caso omiso y lo apretó entre sus brazos — pero tu próximo cachorro es mío, solo te perdonaré una vez no ser el padrino — explicó Lehnsherr finalmente correspondiendo el abrazo.

— Pet ¿estás bien? — el platinado dio un salto — hueles a tristeza — terminó de explicar su amigo, Peter le dio una media sonrisa y explicó que solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Rápidamente su vista se desvió hasta la marca que tenía su amigo, los dientes de Wade en un color un poco más blanco que el resto de la piel, realmente se veía hermosa. Peter quería hacerle tantas preguntas a su amigo, pero desistió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue para que siguiera saludando el resto de los invitados.

La ceremonia fue realmente hermosa, el más feliz de todos fue Steve Rogers. Una vez finalizada los padrinos, Harley y Natasha, posaban junto a May y sus padres, los cinco parecían sacados de cualquier revista de modelos y de seguro, las fotografías terminarían en la portaba de alguna revista sobre celebridades.

Peter no había querido girar su rostro, sabía muy bien que Logan estaba ahí, pero el alfa no le había dedicado ni siquiera una mirada y él no se atrevía, tenía miedo de lo que se pudiera encontrar.

A continuación del bautizo, siguió una gran fiesta en la mansión Rogers-Stark, realmente llena de hermosos detalles, digna de la realeza pensó Peter, quien se tomaba de golpe una de las copas de champagne.

— Eres el padrino más guapo — dijo Lorna tomando por la corbata a Harley, dando un cálido beso en sus labios, de inmediato el menor de los Rogers Stark, la tomó por la cintura e intensificó el ósculo.

— Más separados, más separados — pidió Tony que iba pasando — no quiero nuevos nietos tan pronto. Harley se sonrojó de un fuerte rojo y Lorna dio una gran carcajada.

— No se preocupe señor Stark, nosotros si nos cuidamos — la mujer le guiñó un ojo de forma seductora.

— Gracias a dios uno de mis hijos si se metió con alguien inteligente — pasó y le acarició los cabellos a Lorna, mientras Harley se sentía más y más avergonzado.

Peter finalmente le dio una mirada a Logan encontrándolo más seductor que antes, se mordió el labio para contener un gemido, el alfa era realmente atractivo. Aunque soltó un gruñido cuando una omega se le acercó meciendo las caderas y mostrando su escote, aunque pudo ver como Logan la rechazaba de forma cortes, pero a los pocos segundos ambas miradas se encontraron, Peter prácticamente dio un grito mientras comenzaba a correr del lugar, ahora si que había quedado como un acosador y como un idiota.

Fue rápido donde Peter y le arrebató de los brazos a May, la niña se escondió en su pecho, haciendo que Lehnsherr diera un suspiro lleno de ternura, por un momento pensó en que él estuvo a punto de estar en una situación parecida, ¿cómo sería tener un pequeño cachorrito de él y de Logan? Movió la cabeza sintiéndose idiota, para luego admirar con ternura a la niña que consideraba una sobrina. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de Logan en él, quizás el mayor estaba teniendo los mismos pensamientos que él, aunque no le encontraba sentido, él mismo la había visto con una hermosa mujer.

Estaban por empezar la comida, cuando Wade llamó la atención de todos, provocando que todos quedaran en un silencio expectante.

— Peter Benjamin, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? — en ese momento el mayor mostró un hermoso anillo de oro.

— Mierda sí — abrazó a su ahora prometido — pops perdón por el improperio — explicó el castaño haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada mientras daban efusivos aplausos felicitando a la pareja.

Peter Lehnsherr se bebió su copa hasta al fondo y sintió la mirada de Logan sobre él, luego le echaría la culpa al alcohol, pero en ese momento le dedicó una seductora mirada mientras se mordía su labio de forma traviesa, realmente le gustaba jugar con fuego y quizás era el momento de probarlo. 


	5. Wolvesilver y Spideypool - Parte II

La comida siguió entre amenas conversaciones, todo en el ambiente gritaba felicidad, realmente la pareja de Peter y Wade tenían enternecido a todo el mundo, mucho más, cuando la pequeña May estaba cerca de ellos.

Wade se veía alguien muy inmaduro y para nada serio, pero con su hija era realmente paternal, pese a lo que cualquier podría creer, él hombre era un excelente padre.

En ese momento le estaba dando el biberón mientras la paseaba entre sus brazos para hacerla dormir, la bebé se había acomodado y no dejaba de mirarlo mientras se tomaba la leche, haciendo que Wade quedara embobado con su niña, una que se parecía tanto al amor de su vida.

— Nunca pensé en verte de esta forma — indicó Logan quien se había acercado a hablarle a su chofer — realmente te deseo lo mejor, espero que seas muy feliz con tu omega, y con esta hermosa niña — explicó Logan mientras se acercaba a acariciar la mejilla de May.

— ¿Quieres tomarla? — ofreció el alfa, Logan no supo que responder y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde pues Wade ya la estaba acomodando entre sus brazos, al principio fue algo torpe pero finalmente lo logró y era realmente placentero sentir la calidez y la dulce fragancia de la niña, en esos momentos más que nunca deseaba ser padre, quizás debería reconsiderar ciertas propuestas, los años estaban pasando y no quería parecer el abuelo de sus hijos.

Peter Rogers se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que el omega dejara de mirar a Logan y se enfocara en su amigo, quien le daba una mirada divertida, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba pensando.

— Si Peter, se ve realmente sexy como padre.

— Hey no estaba pensando eso — explicó Peter, aunque sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

— Aunque sólo para dejarlo claro, mi futuro esposo se ve mil veces más sexy como padre — dijo riendo mientras Lehnsherr soltaba una carcajada picando las costillas del castaño, realmente Peter había cambiado, ya no era el tímido muchacho que había sido, ahora estaba lleno de confianza y se veía realmente feliz, lleno de vida, ya se encargaría de agradecerle por cuidar y querer tanto a su amigo, porque definitivamente Peter Rogers Stark se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo —cariño, ¿por qué estás triste? — preguntó el castaño mirándolo fijamente.

— Porque soy un idiota, porque me di cuenta muy tarde — soltó un suspiro — porque me hice el difícil pensando que alguien me seguiría eternamente — sin querer sus ojos se estaban aguando — nunca había sido cortejado, todos me buscaban para tener sexo y después me botaban — no pudo evitar todas las veces que le habían roto el corazón y por lo mismo, se había decidido a simplemente acostarse con cuanto alfa o beta se le cruzara, de esa forma disfrutaba, se sentía deseado y su corazón se mantenía intacto.

— Ay Pet — dijo el castaño acariciando su mejilla — ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?

— No te quiero molestar con mis niñerías, tú ahora tienes responsabilidades, una vida de verdad, no te tienes que preocupar por mis estúpidos problemas — le dio un abrazo — pero gracias por escucharme, por cierto, eres el mejor padre y felicidades por tu compromiso, espero ser una excelente dama de honor — Rogers no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada, estaba seguro que su amigo era capaz de llegar con vestido a su boda.

— ¿Por qué ese anciano mira tanto a tu hermano? — preguntó Harley de forma protectora.

— Porque ese es el alfa que lo cortejaba — tanto Lorna como Wanda estallaron en una carcajada, mientras Harley y Natasha le dedicaban miradas evaluadoras el hombre.

Wade llegó a buscar a Peter pues May no dejaba de llorar, el omega la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a cantarle una canción, luego la acunó sobre su pecho soltando sus feromonas, rápidamente la pequeña comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para finalmente quedarse dormida entre sus brazos.

Peter no podía dejar de mirarlo, era realmente hermosa la imagen, una lágrima de felicidad y amor se le escapó, no pudo evitar volver a felicitar a sus ahora amigos. Peter explicó que iría a acostar a la pequeña, dejando a su novio y amigo solos.

— Wade Wilson, quiero agradecerte por hacer a Peter feliz — le tomó las manos — él lo merece más que nadie y no sabes cuanto me alegro de que se haya cruzado con alguien como tú en el camino — ahora le dio un abrazo — por favor, nunca dejes de hacerlo feliz a él y a May —Wade aceptó el afectuoso abrazo, devolviendo el gesto con cariño, adoraba que su próximo esposo tuviera tan buenos amigos.

— Peter, se que no te conozco mucho — lo miró de forma sincera — pero tú también mereces ser feliz, quizás tienes que darle la oportunidad a alguien de aquí — le guiñó el ojo.

— Hey no te he dado tanta confianza — le gruñó Peter y se fue a buscar una copa, eso era lo mejor de las fiestas en la mansión Stark, que el alcohol era de primera.

La fiesta estaba cada vez más animada, había comenzado la música y más bandejas con cócteles pasaban, Peter estaba en un rincón viendo como sus hermanas se divertían hasta sus padres estaban animadamente bailando, él en cambio, no dejaba de engullir exquisitos manjares junto a descomunales cantidades de alcohol, él tenía su propia forma de disfrutar las fiestas.

Dio un salto cuando Logan se sentó al lado de él, de inmediato dejó la comida y la bebida, quería huir del lugar, pero ya era adulto, debía responder como uno, así que simplemente dio una cortés sonrisa.

— Hola Howlett.

— Hola Peter, ¿cómo estás? Tiempo sin saber de ti.

— Bien, sin novedades — explicó el muchacho comenzando a sentirse nervioso — ¿y tú?

— Todo bien, sin novedades — Peter le dedicó una ácida sonrisa, el alcohol ya estaba en su cabeza.

— Te vi el otro día, linda omega con la que estabas — Logan lo quedó mirando sin entender, como si estuviera recordando, hasta que finalmente le respondió con una sonrisa.

— La más linda, ninguna como ella — Peter no aguanto más aquella incómoda conversación.

— Que sean muy felices — se levantó de golpe — necesito ir al lavado — a continuación, huyo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

Se escondió en uno de los baños, conocía la mansión demasiado bien, así que sabía donde esconderse. Se sentó en el suelo y se quedó mirando su móvil, tenía vergüenza de salir, tenía miedo y una parte de él quería tomar a Logan y besarlo frente a todos, gritarle que era un maldito idiota y que estaba enamorado, pero era obvio el nunca haría algo así, no ahora que sabía que había otra persona en el corazón del mayor.

Se dedicó a revisar sus redes sociales, dio un salto cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, un mensaje de su querida hermanita Lorna.

>>  _¿Dónde estás arschloch?_

_> > Ya voy._

Dio un suspiro, se miró al espejo, se acomodó la estúpida corbata y se lavó la cara, para luego ordenar un poco su revuelto cabello, listo, ahora estaba un poco más digno para hacer frente a la realidad, al menos por fuera se veía bien porque por dentro se quería morir de vergüenza.

Iba por uno de los pasillos cuando escuchó un pequeño sollozo, de inmediato entró a la habitación hermosamente decorada con motivos infantiles, para encontrarse dentro de una cuna a la pequeña May restregándose los ojos mientras soltaba algunos sollozos.

El omega le comenzó a hablar con dulzura, para levantarla de aquel lugar y tomarla entre sus brazos, de inmediato la niña comenzó a restregar su nariz en su cuello, de seguro buscando el aroma de sus padres, estaba seguro que lloraría al no encontrarlo, pero al contrario de lo que creía, la niña se calmó y lo quedó mirando mientras extendía sus manitos, tocando su cara.

Peter estaba embobado con la escena, quizás podría reconsiderar en un futuro lejano la idea de tener hijos, si eran así de lindos y tranquilos como May no tendría problemas en tener uno, pero claro, la niña había heredado la tranquilidad de su amigo, estaba seguro que un hijo de él sería tan revoltoso e hiperactivo como él lo había sido, sus padres aún le recriminan lo mal que se portaba.

— Pequeñita hermosa — le acarició la mejilla — eres la más linda del mundo, cuando seas grande yo te enseñaré a hacer travesuras, aunque probablemente a tío Steve no le guste mucho eso — dijo ahora riendo mientras la niña le regalaba una sonrisa, Peter lo había decidido definitivamente debía pasar más tiempo con May.

— Te ves lindo con una bebé en los brazos.

— Mierda Logan, casi la boto por tu culpa — lo regañó Peter tomando con más fuerza a la niña — yo no me veo lindo, solo es que May es la más hermosa — comenzó a darle besos en la pancita mientras la cachorrita soltaba algunos chillidos, haciendo que ambos hombres la encontraran adorable.

Peter Rogers y Wade Wilson estaban detrás de la puerta observando la escena, ambos habían ido cuando el monitor indicó que su niña estaba llorando, pero no esperaron encontrarse a aquellos dos hombres en el lugar. Se dieron una mirada cómplice, pero no se movieron del lugar, se quedaron escuchando aquella conversación.

— Peter, creo que es mal entendido un par de cosas — Logan soltó un suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz, iba a comenzar a hablar cuando fue interrumpido.

— De verdad Logan, no es necesario — dijo Peter esquivando la mirada mientras devolvía a la niña a la cuna — se lo que vi y no tienes que explicarme nada — respiró hondo — se que te humillé, se que jugué contigo y toda esa mierda, así que no me debes absolutamente nada — ahora lo miró fijamente — de verdad te deseo lo mejor, aquella omega era muy linda y estoy seguro de que te hará muy feliz — comenzó a salir de la habitación — que te vaya bien James Howlett, eres realmente un alfa excepcional — finalizó con la voz algo temblorosa mientras huía de ahí, lo único que sabía hacer bien era correr.

Peter Rogers salió corriendo detrás de él, mientras Wade entraba a la habitación donde su hija estaba reclamando y probablemente estuviera su jefe con el corazón roto. El hombre tomó a su hija y rápidamente la calmó, Howlett no se movió del lugar, no sabía que estaba esperando.

— Logan, si te interesa deberías seguirlo y explicarle — le dio un besito en la cabeza a su hija — si no, deja tranquilo al cachorro, no creo que necesite sufrir a esta edad.

El hombre lo quedó mirando, abriendo la boca, como si fuera a responderle, pero se calló de golpe y salió de la habitación apretando los puños, realmente no sabía que hacer.

Rogers siguió a su amigo, pero Peter estaba huyendo de él, realmente no quería seguir en el lugar, se giró hasta el castaño y le dio un fugaz abrazo, para luego indicarle que se tendría que ir más temprano de la celebración, le dio una sonrisa y le pidió se excusara con el resto.

Comenzó a caminar sintiendo el frío aire en su cuerpo, pasó a una tienda 24 horas y se compró algunos caramelos, se puso los audífonos y siguió caminando rumbo a casa, se abrazó a si mismo, realmente había sido muy idiota el irse sin su saco, se aflojó la corbata y siguió caminando, disfrutando el paisaje nocturno que tanto le gustaba.

Su teléfono sonó en algún momento, le explicó a Lorna que todo estaba bien pero que lo mejor era haberse ido, su hermana prometió tranquilizar a sus padres que estaban a punto de abandonar la fiesta, así tendría más tiempo para estar a solas en su hogar.

Estaba abriendo la puerta de su hogar cuando unos brazos lo tomaron con fuerza, el muchacho dio un mordisco y una patada a su captor, no podía creer a quien tenía en frente.

— Logan acaso eres idiota, me asustaste — le gritó, para luego acomodarse el cabello — ¿qué haces aquí? Nadie te invito — se sentía idiota, su omega quería correr a abrazar a aquel hombre, pero definitivamente su cerebro quería otra cosa.

— Peter, ¿podemos hablar? — Peter sentía la angustia en el aroma del alfa, sin pensarlo le tomó las manos y lo comenzó a arrullar.

— Está bien — tuvo un escalofrío — pero no aquí, mis padres regresaran pronto y no quiero que papá te atraviese con algún metal — respondió el omega riendo al recordar las amenazas de Erik.

Logan lo dirigió hasta su elegante auto, realmente el hombre parecía tener mucho dinero. Peter se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y durante todo el trayecto estuvo distraído mirando por la ventana, aunque su corazón iba a mil por hora. Peter pensó que irían a algún, pero finalmente se encontró en el hogar del mayor, realmente no le importaba.

Entraron y Logan ofreció una bebida caliente al notar lo frío que estaba el muchacho, Peter asistió y en silencio ambos comenzaron a beber, al parecer ninguno quería romper el silencio, pero finalmente Lehnsherr tomó valor de quien sabe donde y comenzó a hablar.

— Logan, quiero pedirte disculpas. Seguramente sentiste que estuve jugando y tienes razón, no debí haber jugado contigo al no rechazar pero tampoco aceptar tu cortejo — tragó duro — sólo me aproveche al sentirme deseado por primera vez, siempre cortejaban a mis hermanas, y jamás pensé que alguien lo haría conmigo — soltó una risa — se que estoy sonando como un omega de hace dos siglos, pero quería sentirme alagado, no que simplemente me buscaran para tener sexo y luego me botaran como siempre han hecho — soltó un suspiro — maldito Barton — susurró pero Logan alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente, ya luego preguntaría quien era ese tal Barton.

— Peter espera — Logan se acercó — quizás fui demasiado intenso, no quise agobiarte de esa forma — le tomó las manos — realmente no entiendo que me pasa, pero tú aroma y tu presencia me hacen sentir algo aquí — llevó una de las manos de Peter hasta su pecho, dónde estaba su corazón.

— Logan — Peter no aguantó las lágrimas — es lo más lindo que he escuchado — yo nunca necesité regalos ni artilugios, sólo quería conocerte, solo necesitaba palabras — le puso un dedo sobre los labios cuando el alfa intentó hablar — tampoco se que hiciste conmigo, pero no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza, estúpido alfa — dijo riendo — creo que estoy enamorado, estoy seguro de que te amo — ahora tragó duro — pero se que es tarde, y de verdad lo comprendo — besó suavemente la mejilla de Logan — espero seas muy feliz con ella, como ya te dije te deseo lo mejor y espero en un futuro seamos amigos — le dio una amistosa sonrisa, para luego dejar la taza y comenzar a salir, pero detuvo sus pasos cuando unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron por atrás, mientras unos cálidos labios besaron su cuello.

— Nunca dije que quiero estar con alguien — soltó un suspiro haciendo que a Peter le dieran cosquillas — ni siquiera se quien es ella ¿con quién y cuándo me viste?

Peter comenzó a relatar lo que había visto mientras Logan seguía dando besos por su cuello, haciendo que el omega ronroneara de felicidad, llenando la habitación con sus feromonas.

— ¿Entonces porque me dijiste todo eso? — ahora fue el turno de Peter para reclamar al darse cuenta que Logan le había respondido de esa forma sin siquiera saber a quien se refería — eres realmente un arschloch — se giró y sin aviso previo jaló a Logan por las solapas hasta finalmente chocar sus labios, Peter lo comenzó a besar con pasión, introduciendo su lengua, para luego dar un salto y colgarse de las caderas del mayor, quien no perdió el tiempo y dando tumbos lo llevó hasta la habitación.

No faltó mucho cuando ambos estuvieron ya sin ropa, Peter estaba embobado mirando al alfa, realmente ahora se sentía un poco ansioso y algo asustado al pensar en tener el miembro de Logan dentro de él, sabía que era grande, pero realmente sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia. Logan lo miró esperando aprobación, el menor sólo asistió y se mordió el labio cuando sintió la primera estocada.

Cada vez fueron más rápido y más profundas, ambos gemían y finalmente ambos estallaron en un fuerte orgasmo, gruñendo sus nombres. Se quedaron unidos mientras el nudo de Logan estaba presente, Peter estaba recostado sobre él mientras regulaba su respiración, el mayor acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura.

— Peter Lehnsherr, te amo — susurró, haciendo que el mencionado levantara la cabeza sorprendido — y esta vez ni se te ocurra huir, si es necesario te voy a amarrar a la cama — Peter comenzó a reír — mañana desayunaremos juntos e iremos a informar a tus padres.

— Dios eres suicida, Erik te matará — Peter le dio un beso — pero te amo lo suficiente para defenderte de él, aunque si es Charles quien se pone en contra, que los dioses se apiaden porque de él si que no te voy a defender.

— Hoy te veías lindo con May.

— Ni lo sueñes Howlett, te amo y todo, pero no quiero un bebé, no al menos en el futuro cercano — dijo serio.

— Hey sólo era un cumplido — Logan rodó los ojos — estoy dispuesto a esperarte todo lo quieras, o formar una familia sólo contigo — le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y Peter comenzó a llorar, realmente estaba muy sensible, estúpido celo de hace un par de días lo había dejado de esa forma.

Semanas después Peter estaba en compañía de Rogers, estaba sentado en el suelo mientras su amigo estaba acunando a May quien se había quedado dormida algunos minutos atrás.

— Pet, ya pasaron los cinco minutos — explicó el castaño mientras Peter le dedicaba una mirada de odio. No podía creer que por segunda vez estuviera pasando por lo mismo, acaso no aprendía, estaba seguro de que había tomado bien los anticonceptivos, pero al sacar la cuenta pudo notar que más de algunos días no había tomado la pastilla, se sentía la persona más idiota del mundo.

— Felicidades May, tendrás un primo o prima para jugar — dijo sin nada de ánimos. Sin embargo, Rogers soltó un fuerte chillido que hizo que la bebé se removiera, para luego abrazar a su amigo y llenarlo de mimos.

Peter quería terminar con todo el trámite de una buena vez, sinceramente, pese a estar más que a favor del aborto, en ese momento no se sentía con la capacidad de hacerlo, apenas sospecho del embarazo sintió algo de aprecio por su conjunto de células, como le decía ahora. Quizás sólo era algo de destino, ya vería que hacer para seguir con todos sus proyectos, si tenía suerte, Logan era como Wade, quien cada vez que Peter lo necesitaba, él se hacía cargo de May, teniendo ambos una paternidad compartida, eso era a lo que aspiraba, ni por si acaso sería de esos omegas que dejan de trabajar o estudiar para criar, eso era del siglo pasado.

Estaba seguro de que Logan sería el hombre más feliz, tenía miedo de Erik, pero confiaba en su papá Charles. Ese día invitó a Logan a la cena, y les pidió a sus hermanas que estuvieran presentes, todos sabían que había algo raro, pero nadie sospechaba de que se trataba.

— Bueno seré directo, felicidades serán abuelos — levantó la copa — Logan estoy embarazado — se escuchó como una copa chocaba contra el piso mientras un fuerte gruñido llenaba la habitación — Lorna, Wanda, los cuchillos — gritó Peter, mientras Charles tomaba a su esposo y Peter iba por Logan, el grandísimo alfa había caído desmayado por la noticia, se felicitó a sí mismo, qué clase de alfa había elegido como padre de su embrioncito, que futuro le esperaba al pobre cachorro o cachorra — soltó un suspiro y comenzó a darle patadas a Logan, tenía que despertar al alfa para saber si estaba vivo o al menos estaba contento con la noticia.

— Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— Nada de felicidad, ahora mismo nos podemos de acuerdo en algunos puntos — explicó el omega, Charles y sus hermanas empezaron a reír, a Erik no le pareció para nada divertido. Y Logan, sabía que se había metido en un gran problema, uno que amaba con locura. 


	6. Everstrange/Rosstrange

Si Everett pensó que todos los embarazados eran iguales, tan adorables y tiernos como lo hacían ver las series de televisión, estaba claramente equivoco. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar todo lo que había tenido que pasar con Stephen, como el omega se había puesto aun más caprichoso y gruñón que de costumbre, pero aun así lo amaba profundamente, realmente su hombre había sido el más bello, dio un suspiro, quizás en un par de años no sería tan mala idea tener otro cachorrito, pero por ahora tenía a su Rosamund Beverly Ross Strange, la pequeña más hermosa del planeta, probablemente del universo.

Sintió llantos, al parecer Rosie tenía mal genio ese día, apuró el paso y se encontró con la pequeña llorando desconsolada mientras agitaba sus manitos, y de su omega no había rastros.

Tomó rápidamente a su pequeña, la cual se escondió en su pecho y rápidamente dejó de llorar mientras aspiraba su aroma.

— ¡Stephen Vincent! — dio un grito haciendo que la bebé diera un salto y frunciera el ceño — ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a Rosie sola, qué mierda estabas haciendo? — le gruñó a su esposo, quien se levantó de la cama con el rostro pálido mientras sus ojos se aguaban rápidamente. Trago duro y salió a pasos tranquilos de la habitación, Everett lo iba a seguir, pero la pequeña Rosie estalló en llanto y en ese instante se dedicó a tranquilizar a su niña, luego vería que hacer con Stephen, porque definitivamente algo estaba mal y él la había cagado.

Una vez dormida dejó a su hija en la cuna, fue hasta el primer piso, se estaba preparando para recibir los gritos e insultos de Stephen y esta vez los tenía más que merecidos. Pero en cambio sólo se encontró al omega preparando la cena en un sepulcral silencio, apenas conectaron miradas, Stephen siguió en lo suyo y Everett no supo que decir o hacer.

La tarde pasó rápido y poco después ambos estaban cenando en un incómodo silencio, ambos eran tercos y ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio, Everett se sentía realmente mal y ya se estaba hartando de la situación.

— Stephen, lo siento.

— Está bien, fue mi culpa, no debería haberme quedado dormido — fue la escueta respuesta, sin siquiera darle una mirada. El omega a los pocos minutos se levantó de la mesa, para abandonar rápidamente el salón. Everett estaba desesperado necesitaba pensar bien que hacer o decir, se sentía realmente idiota y no quería causar más daño.

Al subir se encontró a Stephen dando de comer a Rosie, el omega tenía una boba sonrisa y no dejaba de susurrarle palabras de amor a su hija, el alfa se quedó mirando desde el umbral de la puerta, aunque ya había visto esa escena más de una vez, siempre se enternecía al verlo nuevamente, adoraba saber que era uno de los pocos que conocía aquel cálido lado de Stephen Strange.

Poco después la niña se durmió y Stephen se encargó de ella, aunque Everett se ofreció para ir a dejarla en su cuna, el omega negó con la cabeza y se fue de la habitación, nuevamente sin decir algo, Ross estaba seguro de que prefería mil veces ser maldecidos en distintos idiomas a sentir la indiferencia y dolor de su omega.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando al omega pero en algún punto se había quedado dormido, cuando se despertó pudo notar que aún era de noche, que no se había escuchado el llanto de Rosie y que el lado de Stephen en la cama, seguía tan pulcro y frío como cuando se había ido a dormir.

Se levantó rápidamente, en la habitación de Rosie se encontró al omega sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas mientras su mirada estaba fija en la pequeña, sentía la esencia a tristeza en su omega, se sintió peor que antes.

Con cuidado abrazó a Stephen quien dio un salto, Ross no pudo evitar notar lo frío que estaba su hombre, rodeándolo aún más con su cuerpo mientras daba besos en la marca de su mordida, pero el omega seguía ausente, apenas reaccionaba a las caricias.

— Eve, ¿crees que soy un mal padre? — un sollozo se escapó de sus labios — quizás por esto no quedaba embarazado, simplemente no sirvo — una amarga risa salió de sus labios — estoy fallado alfa, no debiste tener hijos con alguien como yo — Ross sintió como su corazón se apretaba, no podía creer que Stephen se sintiera de esa forma, se sentía tan estúpido por no haberlo notado antes, su esposo estaba deprimido y él simplemente había aumentado sus miedos, realmente era un grandísimo idiota.

— Amor tú eres perfecto — tomó el rostro de su omega, mirando directamente aquellos hermosos ojos de una extraña tonalidad — no has hecho nada malo, todo fue mi culpa, no merecías que te tratara de esa forma, estuvo mal lo que dije — exhalo con fuerza — ahora vamos a la cama te estás congelado.

El omega asistió aun con la mirada baja, Everett quería tomarlo y gritarle que era el mejor padre y esposo. Apenas entraron a la cama el alfa lo abrazó por la espalda, mientras le daba mimos, quería hacerlo sentir querido, esa noche se disculpó una y otra vez, pero sabía que no estaba llegando al corazón de Stephen, sabía que el omega se estaba asfixiando en casa, era como una flor que se estaba marchitando y el sólo lo había empeorado.

Al día siguiente pidió a Tony ir a visitar a su esposo, estaba seguro de que le haría bien algo de compañía y de seguro Stark y sus pequeños lograrían animarlo, esperaba que así fuera.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, vio como Peter y Harley miraban con curiosidad a su hija, ambos cachorritos la estaban acariciando y haciendo morisquetas, logrando que la pequeña esbozara algunas risas, no pudo resistirse a tomar un par de fotografías.

De su cocina salió Tony con el ceño fruncido, el omega le dirigió una mirada llena de enojo.

— Ve a verlo, él te necesita — le gritó dándole un golpe en el pecho — yo me quedaré cuidando a la cachorrita.

Apenas entró al lugar sintió como su cuello ardía y su corazón se rompió al escuchar un sollozo por parte de Stephen, rápidamente fue abrazarlo y marcarlo con su esencia, intentando calmar el doloroso llanto que tenía su esposo. Stephen se abrazó a su cuerpo y lloró con más fuerza, Everett tomó su rostro y lo quedó mirando, su omega se veía realmente cansado, unas grandes y moradas ojeras acompañaban sus ojos ya rojos por el llanto.

— Vamos bebé, necesitas descansar — exigió el alfa ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, haciendo una señal con la cabeza le dijo a Tony que ya regresaba, el omega solo asistió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba como Peter le contaba un cuento a Rosie, aunque la bebé estaba más entretenida en tomar las manitos de Harley y llevárselas a la boca, haciendo que el menor de sus hijos soltara chillidos divertidos. Tony los comenzó a grabar, necesitaba que Steve viera aquella adorable escena, quizás un tercer cachorrito era lo que necesitaban en ese momento.

Con cuidado preparó un baño de agua caliente, ayudó a Stephen a entrar al agua para luego realizarle masajes en su rígido cuello, a los pocos minutos el omega estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras soltaba algunos ronroneos, Everett beso su cuello con dulzura y restregó sus cabellos.

— Iré por la cachorrita, ya regresamos — le besó los labios de forma fugaz y fue por su hija, ya era tarde y Tony debía volver a su hogar.

Se despidió del omega prometiendo cuidar de Stephen y avisarle como se encontraba más tarde, agradeciendo la preocupación por su esposo, los cachorritos Rogers-Stark hicieron un mohín al despedirse de Rosie, pero se alegraron cuando la bebé le dio una especie de besos en sus mejillas, aunque en realidad lo único que hizo fue babosearlos pero los cachorritos fueron felices con eso.

Subió portando a Rosie que se veía muy animada, la pequeña desde hace algunos días balbuceaba, al parecer adoraba hacerlo, Everett solo sonreía enternecido y le respondía como si realmente tuvieran una conversación.

— Mira Rosie papi está disfrutando del agua, le gusta tanto como a ti — la niña dio un chillido y comenzó a estirar sus manitos, buscando a su padre.

— Hey dame a mi bebe — pidió Stephen haciendo un mohín y Everett no se pudo resistir a la petición, rápidamente le sacó la ropa a Rosie y se la entrego al omega, quien sonriendo la metió en la tibia agua para luego darle besitos en su pancita.

Stephen dio un salto cuando el sonido de la cámara se escuchó y ahí estaba frente a él su alfa con una boba sonrisa sacando una y otra fotografía, Strange le dio una sonrisa y siguió jugueteando con su pequeña, que de seguro luego de haber jugueteado con los hermanos Rogers y ahora con el baño, tomaría una larga siesta.

Apenas salió de la bañera Ross lo cubrió con una de sus batas de satín mientras subía algunos grados la calefacción, Rosie para ese entonces ya estaba buscando alimentarse y el omega rápidamente respondió a sus demandas mientras su alfa le secaba el cabello besando su cuello en más de una oportunidad.

Una vez que Rosie se durmió Everett le fue a dejar a su cuna, estaba seguro de que al menos tendrían un par de horas en paz, horas que él utilizaría muy bien.

Encontró a Stephen apreciando su silueta frente al espejo, él sabía muy bien lo vanidoso que era su omega, no se resistió a abrazarlo por la espalda, haciendo que su omega se sonrojara al sentir cierto bulto.

— Vincent estás hermoso — sin aviso lo llevó contra la cama, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, rápidamente estuvo a ahorcajas sobre él — no bebé no hagas pucheros ni intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión, tu eres el omega más hermoso — sin aviso dio una mordida en su cuello — y ahora bebé te vas a relajar porque lo tienes más que merecido, escúchame bien Stephen Vincent eres el mejor padre que Rosie puede tener y estoy realmente orgulloso de que tú seas mi omega y el padre de mi hija — le dio una juguetona lamida, para luego girarlo y comenzar a darle masajes en su espalda, mientras el omega no hacía más que soltar ronroneos y gemidos.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a subir de intensidad cuando Everett llevó una juguetona mano hasta la entrada del omega, quien dio un respingo mientras dejaba salir una esencia llena de excitación el alfa metió un dedo mientras sonreía, sintiendo como su omega movía sus caderas intentando estar cada vez más cerca, el metió un segundo dedo, mientras con su boca recorría la espalda de Stephen, dejando en más de una oportunidad la marca de sus besos.

El omega gimió mientras rogaba por más, pero Everett quería hacerlo disfrutar, sacar de su cuerpo todo su estrés y su cansancio, pese a los ruegos no haría las cosas tan sencillas, él lo llevaría al máximo de su placer, lo haría olvidar por algunos minutos todas sus preocupaciones.

Ya con tres dedos dentro y sintiendo como su esposo estaba más que mojado, dio una última estocada para luego sacar sus dedos de golpe, el omega soltó un jadeo, que rápidamente se transformo en un sonoro gemido cuando el alfa lo hizo girar y su boca fue directo al miembro del más alto.

Stephen estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sábanas, sentía como Everett jugueteaba con su lengua, lamía con parsimonia como si disfrutara de su tortura, él lo necesitaba dentro de él, pero al parecer su alfa lo quería llevar al borde de la locura.

Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando su miembro llegó al máximo soltando su esencia dentro de la boca del alfa, quien siguió lamiendo y chupando, para luego dejar su miembro y luego de abrir sus piernas llevar su lengua directamente a su entrada, comenzó a lamer aquel cálido lugar que estaba más que listo para que él lo penetrara, pero no quería hacerlo aún, quería que Stephen disfrutara de todas las formas posibles.

Luego de ruegos, cuando ya el omega gruñendo le estaba exigiendo que lo tomara de una maldita vez, el alfa con una sonrisa torcida lo penetro de una sola estocada, duro y profundo tal como a Stephen le gustaba, comenzaron un rítmico movimiento que no duro mucho pues ambos estaban al borde del orgasmo y finalmente gimieron juntos mientras sus bocas se tomaban con una lujuria inigualable.

Ambos estaban regulando su respiración cuando un fuerte llanto les hizo volver a la realidad, una donde tenían una linda bebé que necesitaba atención.

— Yo voy cariño — le beso la frente — quizás se conforme sólo con el biberón, tú necesitas descansar.

— No te tardes — dijo Stephen de forma melosa, quería mimos esa noche.

Por suerte, Rosie se durmió rápido y así Everett pudo volver a la cama a mimar a su omega, quien a los pocos segundos estaba recargado sobre su pecho exigiendo cariños en su cabello.

— Bebé se que ha sido cuidar a Rosie y lo has hecho excelente, eres un gran padre — le dio un beso en la coronilla — pero también se que esta no es tu vida, no al menos del todo — sintió como Stephen se estaba poniendo rígido.

— ¿No quieres que cuide a Rosie? — su voz salió llena de preocupación.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, es decir, amor si quiero que cuides a la peque pero tampoco te quiero amarrar a hacer solo eso — dio un suspiro mientras intentaba tranquilizar al omega — tú Stephen Ross eres un excelente médico, un gran doctor y no quiero que por ser omega te sientas obligado a solo criar, quiero que sigas brillando, que sigas haciendo algo que realmente amas — tomó su barbilla y lo quedó mirando directamente — aquí te estás marchitando, y amor, quiero que tu seas feliz, y yo he sido egoísta, sigo siendo el típico alfa que se desliga de la crianza dejando caer toda la responsabilidad en el omega y eso no está bien, perdón por haberme demorado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta.

— Eve no entiendo, ¿qué estás proponiendo?

— Propongo que vuelvas al hospital, que trabajes media jornada — el omega iba a hablar pero el no lo dejó — y yo reduciré la mía, de forma que ambos cuidemos en conjunto a Rosie, ambos hicimos a la peque y ambos la cuidaremos sin dejar nuestros trabajos y pasiones de lado, ya cuando la cachorrita esté más grande la podemos poner en una guardería, pero por ahora creo que es una excelente estrategia de crianza ¿Qué opinas?

— ¿Eve sabes lo que va a decir la gente, lo que va a opinar de ti?

— Vincent, sabes que me importa una mierda lo que opinen, yo sólo quiero que mi omega y mi hija sean felices, así que la verdad me resbala lo que diga el mundo — le dio un fugaz beso — además no puedo seguir privando a los pacientes de tu talento, estoy seguro que ellos te necesitan y Rosie podrá soportar algunas horas bajo mi cuidado.

— Alfa eres único.

— Lo soy, y todo suyo señor Ross — dijo riendo mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza, ahora entendía todo, esta era la opción que debió tomar desde el principio, su omega no era un pajarito para estar encerrado en una jaula, nunca fue y él prácticamente lo había llevado a esa opción, todo por culpa de la maldita presión social — ahora a descansar bebé, que mañana debes ir al hospital a recuperar tu plaza.

— Oh amor de seguro lo recuperaré, el idiota que me está reemplazando es realmente un inútil — Everett no pudo más que reír y abrazar a su arrogante omega, cuanto lo amaba incluso con esos defectos que para él no eran más que curiosidades de su chico.

Y de esa forma, la familia Ross-Strange comenzó una nueva rutina, claramente sufrieron de comentarios mal intencionados, pero ambos se encargaron de cerrarle la boca y bien cerrada a cada persona que hizo un comentario malicioso, y la pequeña Rosie creció con todo el amor del mundo, pues sus padres le dieron todo el que pudieron, pero sobre todo, le enseñaron que una sociedad necesitaba igualdad de derechos, que ningún género estaba por sobre otro ni que tampoco estaban obligados a seguir roles por quienes eran, le dieron una gran lección, donde la igualdad era el derecho fundamental. 


	7. Fratt

Matt dio un suspiro mientras preparada un sándwich para su hijo, su pequeño Frankie. Ya habían pasado casi seis años desde que se había enterado de su llegada, no negaba que al principio tuvo más miedo que nadie, que no quería seguir adelante con su maternidad e incluso por su vida, pero pese a toda adversidad, su amado Frank lo había apoyado, su alfa se había hecho cargo de él, un omega huérfano, ciego y abandonado, cuando le debía a su esposo y tanto porque agradecerle.

Luego de terminar la escuela de inmediato entró a la universidad, pese a su discapacidad él había logrado salir adelante, especialmente gracias a toda la ayuda que su querido Foggy le brindó, estaba seguro que gracias a él había logrado terminar sacar adelante todas las materias y por lo mismo, ya estaba sólo a meses de lograr obtener su título universitario de abogado.

No negaba que tuvo algunos problemas por su amigo, en más de una oportunidad Frank le había hecho escándalos y comentarios negativos producto de sus celos, pero poco a poco comprendió que entre él y Franklin no podría ocurrir nada, aunque este último fuera beta, porque uno, eran sólo buenos amigos, y dos, su amigo era sumamente heterosexual, dio una risa ante ese ultimo pensamiento.

— Tía Wanda hoy me hizo galletas — escuchó que su hijo le comentaba —como siempre hizo las favoritas de tía Nat, ella estaba muy feliz cuando al llegar a casa sintió su agradable aroma — expresó el niño riendo.

— Que bien cariño, me alegro porque Nat pueda probar esos manjares y porque tú puedas aprender a cocinar gracias a Wanda — pasó a su lado y le restregó los cabellos mientras dejaba su cena y se dejaba un sándwich para él.

Matt no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero aún sentía que su hijo jamás podría aprender lo necesario para sobrellevar la vida, no cuando uno de sus padres trabaja todo el día, y él otro, en los momentos que no está en la universidad, lo cuida pero gracias a estar ciego con suerte puede realizar un par de acciones para sobrevivir, dio un suspiro cansado y dejó su emparedado a la mitad, desde hace un par de días no tenía tanta hambre.

Finalmente luego de ver una película, fue a hacer dormir a su hijo, con nostalgia pensó que Francis había tenido que madurar y aprender mucho antes que cualquier otro niño, su pequeño era más que independiente, eso lo entristecía pues estaba seguro que aunque su hijo no lo dijera, debiese ser una carga el que él no lo pudiera ayudar en muchas cosas, por suerte, sus amigos siempre han estado con él apoyándolo, pues sus amigas Nat y Jessica junto a sus novias siempre se turnaron y velaron por el bienestar de ambos, especialmente cuando ni él o Frank podían quedarse cuidándolo.

Ahora que ya estaba en la escuela las cosas estaban siendo un poco diferentes, pero poco a poco se estaban acostumbrando a las nuevas rutinas y a los nuevos desafíos de vida, pues así lo sentía Matt, como constantes pruebas que ellos debían superar, lo importante es que siempre se mantuvieran como pareja.

Él sabía muy bien que su esposo estaba cansado, entre la universidad y la escuela de su hijo el poco dinero que tenían se estaba yendo rápido, él por su condición no había podido encontrar trabajo y no tenía forma de ayudar a su novio, él cual día a día se estaba desgastando por el bienestar de ambos. Por lo mismo, quería terminar cuando antes su profesión, pues en la universidad era de los mejores, realmente reconocido y ya tenían más que algún trabajo seguro.

Quería estar despierto para cuando llegara Frank, al menos poder darle algo de té y pan, recibirlo con mimos y agradecerle por tantos esfuerzos, pero el tiempo estaba pasando y no había rastros de él. Se dispuso a ordenar la mochila de su hijo cuando notó un papel doblado, con cuidado lo estiró y hizo una video llamada a Jess, su amiga solía tener hábitos nocturnos y pese a la hora de seguro le tomaría la llamada, aunque Trish le gruñera de fondo que se acostara una maldita vez.

— Déjame leer la nota, no muevas tanto tú móvil — pidió Jessica — oh cariño — soltó un suspiro — es sobre el día de la familia o algo así, fue hoy — soltó con tristeza.

— Gracias Jess, cariños a Trish, buenas noches — se despidió el omega intentando que su voz sonara tranquila.

Pero él no estaba tranquilo, un torbellino de pensamientos estaban enterrados en su cabeza, no quería pensarlo pero sospechaba el porqué su hijo no le había dado aviso de tal evento, probablemente era vergüenza y realmente no lo culpaba, una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla, la cual rápidamente limpió.

Dio un respingo cuando la puerta se escuchó, de inmediato sintió el aroma tan característico de su alfa con una sonrisa fue a su encuentro siendo acunado entre sus fuertes brazos, pero un aroma que no conocía lo hizo arrugar la nariz, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido mientras sus dientes se dejaban ver.

— Hey Matthew no gruñas — lo regañó el alfa — realmente no estoy de ánimos para tus berrinches — soltó molesto, mientras se apartaba del abrazo de su novio — me iré a dormir, estoy cansado — fue lo único que dijo mientras se iba del salón, si siquiera tomar en cuenta el sándwich que estaba sobre la mesa.

Matt se quedó en su lugar, tragó duro y fue por un vaso de agua, no quería romperse, no cuando sabía que no había más culpables que él. Espero un tiempo, intentó poner orden en la cocina y luego fue donde su novio, cuya respiración le indicaba que ya se había quedado dormido. Se acurrucó a su lado aspirando su aroma, sabía que podía ser sólo su paranoia, pero en él había demasiado aroma a un omega, como si alguien lo hubiera estado marcando, alguien que no era él. Ese noche apenas cerró los ojos, no pudo dejar de pensar en su hijo y en Frank, tenía tanto miedo por ambos, se sentía tan perdido y su examen de grado sería en un par de días, tenía demasiado en que pensar y en qué hacer, lo único que quería era lanzarse a su cama y llorar, o huir como lo hacía cuando joven, pero no podía, tenía que darle cara a sus problemas y dejar de lado su tristeza.

Frank incluso trabajaba los sábados, Matt se dedicó a escuchar sus apuntas mientras su hijo estaba jugando en el salón, de vez en cuando escuchaba que todo estuviera en orden, ni siquiera se detuvo a almorzar, sólo se detuvo a leer para alimentar a Francis, luego siguió inmiscuido en lo suyo.

— Omega deberías descansar — escuchó la grave voz de su alfa — el pequeño Frankie me dijo que no dejaste de leer en todo el día y que tampoco te has alimentado.

—  No tengo tiempo Frank, en tres días en mi último examen, no puedo darme el lujo de reprobar, no tenemos ni el dinero ni el tiempo suficiente para pasar por eso — explicó el omega poniéndose nuevamente los audífonos.

—  No fue una pregunta — fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar cuando fue puesto sobre el hombro de su alfa, para luego sentir que lo sentaban bruscamente — mira tus labios, ni siquiera has bebido agua —  ahora Frank lo estaba regañando duramente —  estoy todo el día trabajando para tu bienestar, para que ustedes estén bien y tú te descuidas de forma caprichosa ¿qué hacemos si enfermas? Crees que tenemos dinero para andar botando en hospitales — le gruñó Frank.

—   Aaaah ¿trabajando todo el día? — ahora fue el turno de Matt para responder — ¿y ahora trabajas con omegas que te marcan? — le gruñó Matt enojado — acaso eres tan poco hombre que ni siquiera puedes admitir que me engañas.

— ¡¿qué?! — el grito de Francis los hizo dar un salto, definitivamente gritar en la cocina no era una buena opción — papi ¿nos vas a dejar? — pregunto el pequeño llorando, rápidamente Frank fue a su encuentro escondiéndolo entre sus brazos y calmándolo con sus feromonas.

— No bebé, claro que no — miró duró a su esposo, aunque este no podría verlo sabía muy bien que había hecho enojar a su alfa — jamás los dejaría, es sólo que papi Matt está algo cansado y no sabe lo que dice. Tranquilo mi amor, deja de llorar — siguió arrullando al pequeño, mientras le pedía que fuera al salón.

— Te das cuenta lo que provocas — Frank respiró de forma pesada — trabajo toda la puta semana, ¿para qué? Para recibir ataques de celos y problemas, gracias Matt, no hay mejor forma para que me pagues mi sacrificio — el alfa se fue aplaudiendo de forma sarcástica.

Y Matt sentía que se había quebrado, quería huir ahora más que nunca, no lloró de alguna forma logró ir al salón, sentarse con su familia y camuflar todos sus sentimientos. Fingir e ignorar, solo eso.

Los días pasaron y su temido examen llegó, nadie sabía que sería en esa fecha, todos creían que sería en un par de meses, pero Matt había logrado obtener una fecha más temprana, pues no quería seguir esperando, él necesitaba ser abogado para así devolverte todo a Frank, darle lo que de verdad se merecía, para que al fin su alfa dejara de llevar tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Las cosas entre ellos no mejoraron, luego de aquella pelea no se dirigían la palabra, sólo disimulaban para no asustar o preocupar a su hijo, pero nada más y Matt no quería que eso siguiera quería que todo se solucionara cuanto antes, pero se le hacía muy difícil cuando su alfa llegaba con aromas extraños, cuando por las noches ya ni lo tocaba.

No podía creer que lo había logrado, sentía los brazos de Foggy a su alrededor mientras el hombre no dejaba de felicitarlo, ni siquiera ase dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, al fin tantos años de esfuerzos habían dado frutos, al fin era lo que siempre había soñado.

— Chicas ¿entonces, me ayudaran?

— Por su esto Matthew — Natasha restregó sus cabellos y luego sintió como Jessica lo abrazaba dejando un cálido beso en su mejilla.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti cariño.

— Siempre supimos que lo lograrías.

Matt no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, sus amigas, sus pilares de vida sabían todo lo que le había costado, todo el sacrificio que había significado y ellas siempre le instaron a seguir, ellas le ayudaron de forma importante a alcanzar sus objetivos.

— Hey no tan cerca de mi alfa — escuchó como Wanda gruñía a modo de broma — por tu eres mío — dijo la omega riendo y abrazándolo con cariño — no puedo creer lo que me contó Nat, ya eres abogado, estoy tan feliz por ti — en ese preciso instante la omega se puso a sollozar y Matt no pudo evitar abrazarla y unirse a su llanto.

— No me excluyan par de idiotas — ahora fue el turno de Trish quien venía llegando a la cafetería. Y de esa forma las cuatro mujeres no dejaron de abrazar ni mimar a Matt mientras planeaban el favor que les había pedido Matt.

El omega pudo ir a buscar a su hijo a la escuela, esperaba no ser una molestia para el pequeño, pues no quería avergonzarlo, pero realmente tenía ganas de compartir su felicidad con él, su amado cachorrito.

— Señor Murdock — escuchó la voz de la profesora de su hijo — me alegro que haya venido, Francis se ha visto algo triste — explicó la mujer y a Matt se le partió el corazón, agradeció la preocupación, para luego llevarse al pequeño de la mano.

— Papi hoy logré leer una línea — explicó el niño riendo — ya pronto podré leerte cuentos — dijo feliz y Matt sintió que su corazón no podía aguantar más emociones, pero ahora sólo se tenía que centrar en su amado.

Pasaron por algo de comida, comieron juntos y Matt logró que el pequeño se quedara dormido temprano, ahora estaba esperando al alfa con una gran sonrisa, solo quería hundirse en el cuello de Frank y tomar sus labios, y si tenían suerte, tener sexo como hace tiempo no tenían.

Frank logró sentir el buen humor de su omega, se le unió a una amena conversación y cuando las cosas se comenzaron a intensificar, de la anda el alfa dejó de besarlo.

— Hueles a ellas — le gruñó haciendo que Matt diera un salto.

— En serio Frank, ¿de verdad?

— Estoy cansado Matt, mejor vamos a dormir — y así Murdock quedó enfurruñado.

Esa noche contó hasta que ya se aburrió de pensar en la cifra que seguía y decidió ir a sentir la brisa de la noche, al parecer otra vez no dormiría, solo tenía que aguantar un par de días, sabía que Frank estaba estresado, esperaba que cuando tuviera más tiempo libre se relajara, de no ser así, no quería pensar en lo significaba, negó con la cabeza para alejar aquellos horribles pensamientos.

— Te vas a enfriar amor — sintió como ponían manta en su espalda — perdón por hoy, estaba cansado — soltó Frank apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del omega, quien con cariño llevó una de sus manos a su cabello.

— Todo bien alfa, no tienes que preocuparte — se giró para darle un beso — vamos a dormir, ¿puedo abrazarte? Tengo frío.

— Si amor, siempre puedes — respondió Frank tomando al omega por la cintura, para luego llevárselo a la habitación.

El resto de la semana pasó lento, Matt estaba ansioso no hallaba la hora de poder decirle a su alfa lo que había ocurrido, pero había buscado una ocasión especial para darle tamaña sorpresa, agradecía que sus amigas lo estuvieran ayudando.

Ese día sábado Wanda y Trish se encontraban decorando el lugar, Jessica y Luke habían ido por el alcohol y Natasha estaba encargado algo de comida junto a Danny, esperaba que aparecieran algunos de los otros amigos de Frank a los cuales habían invitado, aunque el alfa no era muy sociable, hablaba con una que otra persona.

Matt iría con el pequeño Francis a buscar a Frank al trabajo, luego irían a casa como cada cumpleaños, aunque esta vez sería distinto pues lo esperaba una fiesta sorpresa.

El omega se quedó junto a su pequeñito que no dejaba de hablar a la espera del alfa, su hijo con algunos chillidos y soltando feromonas muy dulces, llenas de felicidad, le explicó que ya veía a su padre. Matt sintió su aroma, pero también aquel desconocido con el cual había llegado en más de una noche, la fragancia de un omega se intensificó y Matt no hizo más que apretar los puños.

— Matthew ¿por qué viniste? — escuchó la grave voz de Frank con una mezcla de preocupación.

— ¿Hola? — escuchó la voz de una mujer y también el gruñido de su hijo, su pequeño alfita había reaccionado por alguna razón.

— Quizás no deberíamos haber venido — expresó Matt con un tono de voz neutro, pero que a Frank le provocaba un escalofrío — Matt Murdock — se presentó extendiendo una mano, sintiendo como una mujer la tomaba sin muchos ánimos — él es mi hijo, Francis.

— Nuestro hijo — corrigió Frank Castle mientras la omega que le acompañaba soltaba feromonas de celos.

— ¿Siguen siendo pareja? — Matt quería que aquella mujer de chillona voz dejara de hablar — no me lo habías mencionado Frank, nunca dijiste que tenías omega.  

— María— Frank contesto hosco — Matt… — estaba intentando dar una explicación cuando fue interrumpido.

— Señorita María, probablemente Frank no se vio en la necesidad de explicitarlo — explicó Matt muy calmado, nunca dejaría ver lo que de verdad sentía, no haría que su hijo se viera involucrado en aquella estúpida discusión — Frank, ¿te vienes con nosotros? — preguntó amablemente.

— Por supuesto que si amor — Matt sintió un cálido beso en la mejilla mientras sentía que su corazón se apretaba, realmente quería llorar, agradecía tener suficiente autocontrol — cachorrito mío, gracias por venir — pero sólo le basto escuchar como su hijo reía ante las caricias del alfa para alivianar su carga.

Los Castle-Murdock se fueron tranquilos, cada uno de los adultos llevaba tomado a su hijo de una mano, el niño iba más que feliz sin dejar de parlotear, Matt agradecía que su hijo no hubiera notado nada extraño.

— Sorpresa — susurró Matt bajito, mientras Frank arrugaba la nariz al sentir aromas conocidos que no deberían sentirse en su casa, prendió la luz y todo se comprobó cuando un grupo de personas gritó _“sorpresa”_ mientras caía confeti.

— No te atrevas a gruñir — Jessica le susurró a Frank mientras le entregaba una fría cerveza.

— Matt está muy ilusionado con esto — ahora fue el turno de Natasha para amenazar mientras disimuladamente le daba un abrazo de cumpleaños.

La celebración fue amena, todo el mundo conversaba y compartía comida y bebidas, Matt disimulaba muy bien toda la carga que había en su corazón, realmente quería estar solo y quizás llorar, pero ahí estaba fingiendo con una enorme sonrisa, ya sin siquiera estar feliz por comunicarle al alfa que al fin había obtenido el título de abogado.

— Frank feliz cumpleaños, como regalo quiero darte una noticia— golpeo un vaso llamando la atención de todos, Frank repentinamente se puso pálido, rogaba que no fuera otro bebé, no podía seguir trabajando tantas horas diarias — Frank no es lo que estás pensando — soltó el omega, que conocía demasiado bien a su alfa — Frank, amigos, finalmente soy abogado, hace un par de días logré pasar el examen final y ya tengo trabajo, quiero que tú estudies ahora, que también alcances tus sueños— terminó de decir Matt, cuando ya estaba siendo tomado por su alfa quien no dejaba de felicitarlo levantándolo algunos centímetros del suelo. Todo el mundo aplaudió y la atmósfera se lleno de genuina felicidad.

La fiesta terminó un par de horas después, todo el mundo se fue feliz sin notar nada raro. Matt se estaba poniendo el pijama, Frank había ido a dejar al cachorro a su cama, el pequeño se había divertido tanto que para ese entonces ya estaba profundamente dormido.

— Matt, amor — el omega siente como su alfa lo abraza por atrás, solo suelta un suspiro.

— Frank no es necesario, solo quiero dormir ¿sí? — pidió intentando zafarse para meterse a la cama.

— Matthew Michael si es necesario — le da un besito en el cuello, donde está su marca — quiero explicarte, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son.

— ¿Serás sincero? — soltó cansado — ella no sabía de nuestra relación ¿por qué? 

— Lo seré — el alfa dio una fuerte respiración — no se lo dije porque estaba aceptando su coqueteo, no pensé que sería algo más allá de palabras bonitas, uno que otro intento de seducción.

— Aha ¿por qué?

— Porque estaba cansado, tú estabas inmiscuido en tus exámenes, no lo sé, ¿porque soy idiota? Pero te juro que no hubo nada físico, ni siquiera un beso.

— Ok. Espero hayas disfrutado tu cumpleaños, pronto podré ejercer como abogado y tú puedes estudiar si lo deseas o seguir trabajando, como prefieras — le dio una sonrisa sincera — realmente tú también mereces tú felicidad — se giró y le besó la mejilla — buenas noches, Frank.

El omega se metió a la cama, se giro hacía el muro y se tapo hasta la nariz, cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo todos sus sentimientos.

— Matt dime algo, grítame que fui un imbécil, lo que quieras, pero no te comportes así, me duele — susurro el alfa desesperado.

— Frank tu has hecho tanto por mí, aceptaste a un inútil omega huérfano, ciego y que para colmo de todo quedó embarazado, así que puedes hacer lo que se te antoje si con eso eres feliz, yo no te reprocharé nada — Matt soltó mientras las lágrimas traicioneras se acumulaban en sus ojos — sólo no dañes al cachorrito — no recibió respuesta alguna, Frank se había quedado sin palabras.

Pero Matt dio un salto cuando unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron por detrás, Frank lo tenía aprisionado mientras su aroma destilaba tristeza.

— No digas eso omega, no te trates de esa forma, se me parte el corazón — Matt estaba llorando, sus barreras ya no podían contener más su dolor — escúchame bien, amor, tu eres él único que está en mi corazón, perdóname por haberme comportado como un asno, omega soy yo el que no te merezco — ahora Frank estaba mordisqueando su cuello, sin dejar de soltar sus feromonas para calmarlo.

— ¿Me juras que nunca me engañaste?

— Te lo juro por nuestro cachorrito — le dio un juguetón beso en la punta de la nariz — y por todos los que vendrán — tomó sus labios — no tengo alma para nadie más que no seas tú mi amor, de verdad Matthew sólo te amo a ti, eres mi destinado.

— Te creo, pero sólo para estar seguros… el lunes dejarás el trabajo y nada de volver a contactar a esa tal María — Frank soltó una ronca risa — y mañana mismo comenzamos a buscar una universidad, al fin podrás estudiar alfa — Matt tenía una sonrisa tan grande que Frank estaba seguro de que por lejos era el mejor cumpleaños que le podían dar.

— Todo lo que quieras mi amor, soy todo tuyo — tomó de forma posesiva una de sus nalgas — ahora futuro señor Castle, creo que me debe el regalo.

— ¡Qué! ¿Es lo que creo?

— Cree bien señor Murdock, sinceramente no le pensaba preguntar porque no lo dejaría darme una negativa — lamió sus labios de forma juguetona mientras su mano se dirigió a otro lugar — ahora mi regalo Matt, tenemos que ir ensayando, porque muy pronto Francis necesitara un hermano — dio una risotada mientras el omega lo comenzó a golpear divertido, ambos se besaron llenos de amor.

Definitivamente ser padres había sido un desafío, pero en un futuro más cercano que tarde querían volver a vivir aquella maravillosa experiencia.

 


	8. Hulkeye

 

— Cállate tú no eres mi madre— gritó Lila enojada — no fuiste más que una perra que le quitó a su hombre. Nunca podrás usar su papel en esta familia — finalizó la adolescente mientras se iba dando un portazo.

Bruce se quedó sin palabras mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, siempre supo que los hijos de Clint en algún momento se lo cobrarían, ahogó un sollozo mientras intentaba calmarse, después de todo Lila tenía razón.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos a su alrededor, al levantar la mirada se encontró con Cooper, quien le dio un gran abrazo y comenzó a consolarlo, haciendo que Bruce llorara aún más.

— Bruce, tu si eres mi madre — le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla — Lila sólo está molesta, no piensa lo que dice — explicó el muchacho haciendo que Bruce fingiera una sonrisa para tranquilizar al muchacho.

Cooper siempre lo había aceptado, siempre lo trataba bien y al parecer realmente lo veía como una madre, el omega no podía estar más contento, al menos de esa forma no se sentía un intruso en aquella familia, pese a los años que llevaba en el lugar.

Nathaniel entró corriendo a la cocina, el pequeño cachorro de ya cinco años venía con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras reía explicando que le había ganado en la carrera a su padre, un poco después entró Clint quien de inmediato pudo notar el semblante en su omega. Cooper quien era más que maduro para su edad, le pidió a su hermanito ayuda para pasar un juego en la consola, pasó dándole una palmada en el hombro a su padre mientras con la mirada le indicaba a Bruce, para luego salir sosteniendo la mano de su hermano, quien iba entretenido contándole alguna fantástica historia.

— Todo bien Clint, sólo estoy algo sensible — explicó Bruce mientras ordenaba algunas cosas y trataba de disimular.

— Te conozco omega — le besó el cuello — vamos cariño, ¿qué paso?

Bruce no quería explicarle, no quería que Clint regañara a Lila, no quería generar problemas. Así que simplemente respondió con alguna excusa y huyó rápidamente del lugar, explicando que ya estaban tarde para la fiesta de la empresa Worthington.

Así que Bruce como un torbellino comenzó a pedirle a sus hijos que se arreglaran, con Lila simplemente tocó la puerta con algo de timidez y aunque la adolescente no le respondió, de forma tranquila le explicó que pronto tendrían que salir.

Nathaniel no dejaba de reclamar por tener que tomar un baño, Bruce riendo y ganándose algo de jabón en la ropa limpio al gruñón omega, para que luego fuera su turno.

Así cerca de una hora y media más tarde la familia Barton-Banner estaba lista, todos deslumbrantes, sólo Lila opacaba con su ceño fruncido mientras Clint no dejaba de regañarla haciendo que la muchacha le gruñera aun más.

 _ _ _ _ _

 

—  Kurt, mira como quedó la princesita de papá — explicó Warren haciéndose a un lado para que la pequeña Josephine se mostrara algo tímida ante su papi, de inmediato Kurt soltó un gritito y se fue abrazar a su hija, quien rápidamente lo abrazó riendo, explicando como su padre le había hecho el peinado de Elsa.

— Te dejó hermosa — deposito un sonoro beso en su mejilla — ve a ver la televisión mientras nos terminamos de arreglar — ven aquí alfa, aun no puedes ponerte la corbata solo.

— Quizás solo la dejó así para que me la arregles.

— Eres un descarado — Kurt le dio un golpe juguetón y tironeándolo de la corbata le dio un cálido beso, para luego recargarse sobre su pecho — te amo Warren, eres mi vida entera.

— También te amo omega, con todo mi corazón — le dio un cariñoso beso en la coronilla — le diré a mi padre que se quede esta noche con Jos, quiero mimarte y Kurt no pudo responder de otra forma que no fuera sonriendo ampliamente mientras se escondía en el cuello de su esposo para aspirar su aroma, el alfa soltó una ronca risa y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

Ellos llevaban muchos años juntos y se seguían amando como el primer día, pese a que trabajan juntos y muchos habían dicho que pronto se aburrirían de la rutina, ellos jamás se cansaban, sabían darse su espacio y ser seres independientes.

Kurt en el ámbito laboral nunca dejó de ser muy trabajador y eficiente, pese a ser el esposo del dueño de la empresa él tenía los privilegios y deberes de cualquier otro trabajador, y gracias a él, habían logrado muchos avances en el trato de los omegas, haciendo que Warren estuviera más que orgulloso.

Warren por otro lado se caracterizaba por ser un líder ejemplar, era realmente justo y trabajaba de codo a codo con todos sus empleados, se preocupaba que todos tuvieran los mismos derechos, él jamás permitió la discriminación ni los abusos.

— Mamiiiii tengo hambre — Josephine entró corriendo — yo también quero abrazos — le pequeña les estiró sus manitos y rápidamente Warren riendo la tomó en brazos, para que luego Kurt le abrazara.

— Beso doble — gritaron ambos padres y le dieron un sonoro beso en sus mejillas, haciendo que la niña riera divertida y exigiera más mimos.

Ellos eran realmente una familia que se amaba, que disfrutaba de estar juntos y que se querían como a nadie.

 

_ _ _ _ _

 

— Alex ve a cambiarte — Hank lo regañó apagando la televisión — ¡alfa ahora! Y llévate al apestoso de tu hijo — pidió el omega riendo mientras fingía que se apretaba la nariz.

Su hijo quien en ese momento estaba comiendo papitas sobre el regazo de padre levantó la cabeza y rápidamente comenzó a olerse, haciendo que Hank soltara una carcajada mientras su hijo gruñía, haciendo que ahora Alex su sumara a las burlas.

El alfa se levantó de golpe y tomando a su hijo por el pie lo levantó, haciendo que el pequeño alfita soltara un chillido divertido, Hank sólo negó con la cabeza, no entendía como Norton eran tan parecido a su esposo, lo único que había sacado de él era el azul de sus ojos, porque definitivamente ambos compartían aquella caótica personalidad, unos completos y totales brutos.

Media hora más tarde, Alex llegó con su pequeña réplica, ambos portaban ropa similar y estaban posando de la misma manera, Hank suspiro mientras sonreía, cuanto amaba a sus alfas.

— ¡Qué alfas más hermosos tengo! — rápidamente se acercó y beso las mejillas de ambos, Norton se limpió la mejilla expresando asco y Alex corrió la cara para recibir el beso en la boca, haciendo que Hank le diera un codazo fingiendo molestia.  

 

_ _ _ _ _

 

Ya estaban cerca del fin de año, así que la familia Worthington brindaría una fiesta para todos sus empleados y empleadas. Se haría en los grandes jardines de la mansión del señor Worthington II, pues Warren se negaba a vivir en aquel lugar, el prefería la calidez de un hogar más pequeño.

El lugar tenía deliciosa comida e interesantes espectáculos, se encargaron de darles una gran velada a todos los invitados.

Ya entrada la noche Warren se subió al escenario, mientras todos entre fuertes aplausos y sonrisas lo celebraban.

— En primer lugar quiero agradecerles a todos y todas por acompañarme un año más, hemos logrado que la empresa avance a pasos agigantados, así que desde este momento les informo que el sueldo de absolutamente todos se verá incrementado en un quince por ciento — todo el mundo comenzó a celebrar — en segundo lugar, quiero agradecer a mi esposo, sin él yo seguiría siendo el desastre de persona que seguramente muchos de ustedes conocieron — se arregló la corbata mostrándose algo avergonzado mientras Kurt le dejaba la pequeña Josephine a su bisabuelo para aproximarse al escenario, abrazarse a su cuerpo y dar un fugaz beso, no sin antes agradecerle como cada año.

— Bueno como ya dijo mi alfa, muchas gracias a todos y todas — solicitó un aplauso — este año al igual que todos los años queremos destacar a un o una trabajadora — todos estaban expectantes, ser elegido significaba un gran reconocimiento, además de un premio sorpresa — así que este año, quien fue un gran ejemplo para todos, un aplauso para nuestro querido — se tomó una pausa sólo para aumentar el drama — Hank Summers — finalizó con una sonrisa.

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, Hank aun no se convencía de que lo habían nombrado, sus mejillas se tornaron súbitamente de un fuerte rojo, su esposo no dejaba de abrazarlo mientras le decía lo orgulloso que estaba y su pequeño cachorro se había subido a su regazo para colgarse de su cuello y dar lamidas juguetonas, sus alfas estaban realmente felices y orgullosos, él no podía pedirle más a la vida.

— Bueno, ahora le daré la palabra a alguien que tiene algo muy importante que decir — explicó Kurt mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su esposo — Barton, adelante.

Clint se levantó de golpe de golpe, Nathaniel se quedó mirando a Bruce con la boca abierta sin entender, Cooper esbozo una gran sonrisa y Lila arrugó aún más el ceño.

— Bruce cariño ya llevamos siete años juntos, sé que vivimos juntos y tenemos una linda familia, pero algo nos falta. Mi omega, ¿quieres ser mi esposo, te quieres casar conmigo?

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, enfocando su mirada en Bruce mientras uno de sus asistentes se acercaba con un micrófono para que diera su respuesta.

Bruce tragó duro, se arregló los anteojos y sintió sobre él la mirada de sus tres hijos. Cooper le sonreía amablemente, Nathaniel aplaudía y Lila lo miraba fijo, como si lo estuviera juzgando.

Con sus manos temblando tomó el micrófono, tragó duro y bajó la mirada.

— No puedo, no puedo casarme contigo — tragó duro para no mostrar sus lágrimas. Se levantó de la mesa y tomó a Nathaniel de la mano, mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido necesitaba salir de ahí. Clint se quedó en el escenario sin saber que hacer o decir, nadie en el lugar se atrevía a romper el ambiente, había sido realmente devastador.

Bruce comenzó a llorar, no supo en que momento sus lágrimas habían comenzado a caer. Estaba escondido en un lugar de aquella mansión, llorando desconsoladamente mientras su cachorrito se unía al llanto, el niño no entendía porque su padre estaba llorando, pero no le gustaba verlo así. Como pudo lo abrazó y se escondió en su cuello, Bruce lo pegó aun más a su cuerpo, tenía miedo, no sabía que sería de su familia ahora en adelante.

Dio un respingo al sentir un aroma que ya conocía, podía notar la preocupación, pero también algo de enojo. Levantó la mirada avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? — golpeo la muralla haciendo que Nathaniel soltara un sollozo, Bruce de inmediato se levantó y puso a su hijo detrás de su cuerpo, podía estar triste y herido, pero nunca permitiría ese tipo de actitudes frente a su pequeño — maldita sea, explícate.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe, Cooper venía cabreado y Lila tenía los ojos brillantes, estaba tomada del brazo de su hermano mientras intentaba esconderse.

— Dímelo Bruce cual es tu puta razón ¿acaso hay otro? — el alfa gruñó muy fuerte haciendo que Bruce temblara, de inmediato sintió como sus tres hijos gruñían mostrando los dientes.

Cooper se separó de su hermana y tomó a su padre con fuerza, no permitiría que se acercara ni un centímetro más a Bruce, no en ese estado de ira.

—No puedo Clint, no usaré el lugar que le corresponde a Laura. Ella fue y será tu única esposa — Bruce no aguantó más y explicó su verdadera razón. Su mirada estaba en el suelo mientras algunas lágrimas caían — no usurparé el lugar que ya le quité una vez, después de todo fui yo el que destruyó tu familia, no fui más que un entrometido. Por favor, chicos perdónenme por lo que le hice a Laura y a ustedes — miró a sus hijos adoptivos pidiendo aquellas disculpas que tantas veces estuvieron en su corazón.

Clint se había quedado sin palabras, Nathaniel abrazó a su papi por las piernas mientras intentaba calmarlo y Lila sin pensarlo corrió hasta Bruce, enterrándose en su cuello.  

— Bruce no te hagas esto, no sufras por mi culpa — la adolescente lloró aún más —perdóname por lo que dije, yo si te quiero como una mamá al igual que mi hermano, nosotros si queremos que estés con papá — la alfa lo apretó aun más fuerte mientras sollozaba, Cooper se unió al abrazo luego de haber tomado a su hermanito entre sus brazos, así que en pocos segundos Bruce estaba siendo fuertemente abrazado por sus tres hijos quienes intentaban consolarlo.

— Bruce, cariño ¿por qué no me dijiste que te sentías así? — Clint intentó acercarse, pero sus tres hijos le gruñeron.

— No crees que deberías decir algo primero — fue Lila quien tomó la palabra.

— Perdón Bruce, perdón lo que te dije y por como te traté — pidió el alfa totalmente sincero ante la mirada reprobatoria de sus hijos.

— Está bien Clint no hay problema — dijo Bruce por primera vez esbozando una sonrisa — ¿Chicos, realmente quieren que me case con su padre? — ahora les habló directamente a sus hijastros, quienes rápidamente asistieron con la cabeza.

— Mamá querría eso — fue Lila quien habló animadamente.

— Nunca reemplazarás a nuestra madre, pero realmente te amamos — explicó Cooper de forma tranquila.

— Ya que mis cachorros me lo permiten, acepto casarme contigo — rápidamente Clint fue por él y tomó sus labios.

— Papi, yo no te he dado permiso — Nathaniel los interrumpió rodando los ojos — y primero quiero un helado para pensarlo — terminó de expresarse el pequeño haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada.

Así que un par de horas después Bruce mirada a su linda familia disfrutar de grandes helados, todos reían y conversaban como siempre, porque a fin de cuentas nunca necesitaron papales que lo dijeran, ellos ya eran una gran y hermosa familia.

 

 


	9. winterpanther/T'Chuky

— Papi ¿cómo se conocieron tú y papá? ¿cómo le dijiste que estabas embarazado de mí? ¿cuándo te marcó?

Bucky estuvo a punto de botar la taza que tenía en la mano, no podía creer lo que Azari le estaba preguntando y definitivamente no tenía idea como responder a tantas preguntas, no quería mentir, pero contarle la verdad a su hijo, indicaba enseñarle la peor cara de T’Challa y entrar en asuntos que definitivamente no se tenía que enterar alguien de su edad.

— Cariño vamos a darte una ducha — Bucky hizo como que se apretaba la nariz mientras soltaba una risita cuando su pequeño frunció el ceño tal como lo hacía su esposo, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una risita — ya vamos, que los Rogers-Stark están por llegar — ante aquellas palabras Azari dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió al baño, Bucky sabía muy bien la razón de aquello y no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer su niño ya había encontrado a su pareja, sonriendo fue a bañarlo mientras su cabeza se llenaba de recuerdos.

 

* * * * *

_Bucky se encontraba mirando la televisión mientras con su mano acariciaba su enorme vientre, no estaba concentrado en la vieja película que tenía puesta pues su cabeza estaba en otro lado, específicamente en cierto estúpido alfa que era el padre de su cachorrito._

_Lo llamaba de esa forma pues aún no formalizaban lo que tenían, T’Challa no había insistido luego que Bucky le había pedido que fueran lento y ahora el castaño se sentía algo desilusionado, pensó que el alfa pelearía más por él, pero al parecer se había dado por vencido muy rápido, soltó un gruñido de frustración y se llenó la boca de finos chocolates._

_Estaba realmente frustrado, con suerte, si es que la tenían, se daban algún beso, pero el contacto físico no pasaba más allá de un par de roces y el omega se sentía insatisfecho, quería sentir el calor de T’Challa, que sus fuertes manos recurrieran su cuerpo, que su lengua se metiera en…_

_Dio un salto cuando la puerta fue abierta, casi bota toda la caja de bombones mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, no es que T’Challa leyera sus pensamientos, pero aun así se sentía avergonzado de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza._

_—¿Cómo se ha portado el cachorrito? — preguntó T´Challa mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla._

_— Bastante inquieto — suspiro — yo estoy bien, por cierto — respondió hosco, llevándose más chocolates a la boca, estaba seguro de que ese día ya había comido suficientes, pero no le importaba porque estaba molesto y una de las cosas que hacía cuando estaba furioso era llenarse de azúcar, sobre todo ahora que no podía beber alcohol._

_T’Challa lo quedó mirando sin entender nada, simplemente atribuyó los cambios de humor a las hormonas de su omega, así que lo mejor sería mantenerse callado, había descubierto que era una de las mejores tácticas. Aun así, el alfa se sentó a su lado, al comienzo Bucky se alejó, pero terminó apoyándose en el moreno, después de todo, amaba sentir su aroma y su cachorrito no dejaba de moverse cuando el alfa le susurraba dulces palabras._

_Un mañana Bucky ya aburrido de estar sólo en casa e ignorando toda orden de los médicos y su alfa, fue a visitar a T’Challa, pues, aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía sospechas de que algo pudiera estar pasando pues el alfa llegaba muy tarde del trabajo y lo que más le preocupaba es que faltaba menos de un mes para parir a su bebé y aún no había marca en su cuello._

_Todos en la empresa lo quedaron mirando, a Bucky ya no le importaban las miradas, estaba seguro de que todos creían que era una perra escaladora y sinceramente, le daba igual, sólo le importaba estar feliz y que su cachorrito estuviera a salvo._

_Chilló cuando se encontró a Steve, el omega no pudo evitar correr a su encuentro, todo lo que su gran panza le permitía, de inmediato el rubio lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras comenzó a acariciar su enorme panza, haciendo que el omega soltara ronroneos de placer._

_T’Challa se tomaba la cabeza frustrado mientras Tony no dejaba de reírse de él, el moreno no entendía porque era amigo de alguien como él, pero ahí estaba, pidiéndole consejos al idiota de Stark. Quien luego de soltar algunas carcajadas se dignó a prestarle consejos._

_— T’Challa eres el mejor en los negocios, una pantera que se enfrenta a todos — soltó riendo — pero no te atreves a pedirle a tu omega, que lleva tu hijo, que se deje marcar — soltó una carcajada — cobarde — finalizó fingiendo tos mientras T’Challa se enojaba._

_Salieron de la oficina mientras Tony no dejaba de sonreír, pero cambió su semblante al sentir el aroma a enojo en su amigo, al levantar la vista se encontró a su alfa abrazando de forma demasiado cariñosa a Bucky. T’Challa estuvo seguro de que su amigo estaría tan celoso como él._

_Tony salió corriendo mientras daba un chillido, de inmediato empujó a Steve y él comenzó a acariciar la panza de Bucky sin dejar de decir lo hermoso y radiante que se veía._

_— Azari, muévete para tu padrino — dijo sonriendo y chillando cuando sintió como el cachorrito se movía dentro. Steve soltó su ronca risa, amaba que su esposo fuera tan cariñoso con su amigo, que lo quisiera tanto como él, ya se había hecho mucha ilusión con ser el padrino del cachorrito y estaba seguro de que sus hijos serían muy amigos del pequeño Azari._

_— Tú, no toques con tanta libertad a mi omega — T’Challa no pudo evitar regañar a Steve e incluso alejó a Tony de su omega._

_— T’Challa eres un imbécil — respondió Bucky rodeando los ojos y saliéndose de su abrazo, para ir por Tony y abrazarlo con cariño, mientras le pedía que se fueran de ahí._

_— Asumo que sabes que eres un idiota — Steve le dio un golpecito en la espalda, que quizás no fue con tanta amabilidad — vamos, tenemos algo que planear — le dijo guiñando un ojo y de inmediato T’Challa lo comprendió todo, era obvio que Tony le contaba todo a su esposo, y al parecer sería bendecido con la ayuda de los Rogers-Stark._

_Tony le vendó los ojos mientras le prometía que se llevaría una gran sorpresa, el omega no dejaba de sonreír mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, su cachorro se removía inquiero, al parecer también estaba emocionado con lo que vendría._

_Sintió una agradable fragancia mezclada con la esencia de su alfa, Tony le besó la mejilla deseando suerte y lo dejó sin entender que pasaba. Sintió como unas cálidas manos lo acariciaban, un suave beso casi rozando sus labios y luego la venda fue sacada de sus ojos._

_Estaba en una lujosa habitación de un hotel, todo lleno de flores y velas, Bucky se sintió realmente en una mala película de romance, pero aún así, se sentía feliz, jamás lo admitirá, pero siempre soñó con una velada de esa forma._

_Sus labios se unieron finalmente, cayendo con cuidado sobre la mullida y amplia cama, no dejaban de besarse, embriagados por el amor que se sentían en ese momento. T’Challa no dejaba de sonreír mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su omega, a quien en ese momento encontraba en más bello del universo._

_— James Buchanan Barnes, te amo más que a nada o nadie. Nunca me perdonaré todo lo que te hice, pero quiero que sepas que realmente te amo y quiero que seas mi omega hoy y siempre — sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos al igual que lo del omega — Bucky, mi vida, ¿puedes llevar mi mordida en tu cuello?_

_El omega con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, embargado con múltiples sentimientos que lo llenaban de felicidad y amor._

_Poco a poco T’Challa lo comenzó a despojar de sus ropas, llenándolo de besos por toda su piel, haciéndolo sentir el omega más amado. Le susurró palabras de amor, lo tuvo entre sus brazos y le hizo entender con su cuerpo, que en su cabeza y en su corazón sólo estaba él, además del pequeño Azari que muy pronto tendrían entre sus brazos._

_Besó su cuello, pasó su lengua y luego de una nueva afirmación por parte de su pareja, T’Challa clavó sus dientes en aquella pálida piel, tomando con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras ambos sentían el calor del reciente vínculo formado. No hubo necesidad de un nudo, sus cuerpos ya se reconocían y ya estaban más que conectados, Bucky jadeada mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban, T’Challa no dejaba de lamer y mimarlo, ahora ambos estaban conectados y esperaban que para siempre._

* * * * * 

— Papi no seas aburrido — protestó Azari inflando las mejillas — anda, cuéntame tu historia con papá — comenzó a exigir el pequeño omega mientras golpeaba el agua, haciendo que Bucky quedara empapado.

— Conocí a T’Challa cuando trabajaba para tus abuelitos, tu sabes muy bien de donde provengo — dijo Bucky con orgullo, el jamás se había avergonzado de su pasado y siempre le explicó a su hijo sus raíces — al principio sólo fuimos amigos y poco a poco nos comenzamos a enamorar — dijo sonriendo, quizás omitiendo algunas cosas — cuando tu padre supo de tu existencia fue el hombre más feliz del mundo, aun no había mordida en mi cuello y no tardó en hacerlo —  el omega orgulloso le mostró su marca — fue muy bonito y ahora señorito nada más de preguntas, aun eres muy menor para preguntar tanto — le apretó la nariz haciéndolo gruñir — ahora a estar limpio que tu fiesta de cumpleaños está por comenzar.

T’Challa que estaba tras la puerta no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, realmente amaba a su esposo adorado.

Bucky dio un respingo cuando unas fuertes manos lo rodearon mientras algunos besos fueron depositados en su cuello.

— ¿Así que amigos? No que fuimos follaamigos — explicó el alfa riendo ganándose un par de codazos por parte de su esposo — gracias Bucky por protegerme, se que nunca has querido contarle lo peor de mi a nuestro hijo, pero cuando sea mayor yo lo haré, él tiene que saberlo, tienes que saber que ningún alfa lo debe tratar como yo te traté — dijo tragando duro.

— Alfa ya deja aquel cuento que pasó hace años, sólo eras un torpe adolescente y sinceramente no vale la pena que te sigas martirizando — le dio un fugaz beso — ahora bésame, quizás tenemos algunos minutos mientras Azari termina de vestirse.

T’Challa fue a peinar a su pequeño quien sonreía ampliamente, dejando ver algunos espacios en su boca pues estaba cambiando los dientes. El alfa se sentía realmente nostálgico, su niño había crecido tan rápido, lo acunó entre sus brazos y lo llenó de mimos, de inmediato el pequeño se hundió en cuello riendo.

— Te amo mi cachorrito — susurró T’Challa dando un beso en su coronilla.

— También te amo papi, aunque amo más a mami — T’Challa no pudo evitar reír, hacía mucho que Azari no llamaba a su esposo de esa forma.

— Es normal cariño, mami te llevó en su vientre por nueve meses — junto sus narices y las frotó mientras ambos sonreían — si fuera tú, también amaría más a mami — ambos giraron al ver una luz, en el umbral de la puerta Bucky les acaba de sacar una fotografía.

— Mis amores debemos bajar, pronto llevaran los invitados — explicó Bucky quien se veía radiante, T’Challa no lo entendía, pero sentía que su esposo últimamente estaba más bello que nunca — vamos Azari, no habrá gente nueva — explicó Bucky tranquilizándolo, su niño era un cachorrito tímido.

— ¿Morgan? — preguntó bajito.

— Si mi amor, la Stark ya viene — explicó el omega haciendo que su hijo sonriera ampliamente mientras salía corriendo.

— No puede ser verdad — T’Challa miró serio — ¿una Stark, en serio? — preguntó gruñendo y Bucky no hizo más que reírse de los celos de su esposo, al parecer la pequeña alfa se llevaría a su cachorro.

La fiesta fue realmente divertida, los niños y niñas correteaban por todo el lugar y los adultos no dejaban de sacarles fotografías y conversar, realmente había sido una celebración entretenida.  Cuando comenzó el momento de abrir los regalos, todos los niños y niñas rodearon al festejado esperando impacientes.

Peter Lehnsherr no se dejaba de llevar la boca de caramelos mientras reía, Peter Rogers a su lado sonreía mientras lo abrazaba y se pegaba a su cuerpo, los Peters eran inseparables y ajenos a toda situación, entre ellos se hacían compañía suficiente. Azari los quería como hermanos mayores, al igual que a Wanda, quien realmente lo mimaba. Harley y Lorna no dejaban de juguetear y hacerse bromas, mientras David y Kurt muy tranquilos esperaban a que su amigo abriera sus regalos, por otro lado, Rosie y Frankie no paraban de conversar y finalmente Morgan se tomaba de forma posesiva del brazo del omega, sacando risas entre los más adultos.

Azari abrió un pequeño paquetito, dentro de él se encontró con ropa que no entendía y arrugó la nariz sin comprender.

— Mi bebé, al fin puedo regalarte lo que tanto ansiabas — Bucky llamó la atención de todos — tendrás un hermanito o hermanita — explicó con una amplia sonrisa, el omega chilló de felicidad mientras Morgan lo abrazaba con fuerza, ambos pequeños reían sin para mientras todos los niños y niñas se unían a la celebración realmente festejando la llegada de un nuevo cachorrito.

Bucky fue tomado con fuerza por su esposo, quien en ese momento le estaba dando un intenso beso, mientras los adultos riendo explicaban que dejaran los arrumacos para la noche.

— Ser el hermano mayor apesta — fue lo único que se escuchó en un repentino silencio, Erik Lehnsherr se tomó la cabeza, no podía creer que Peter siempre soltara ese tipo de comentarios, Charles no hizo más que reír, ya acostumbrado a las ocurrencias de su niño.

— No importa — Morgan le sacó la lengua — yo estaré ahí acompañando a mi omega — y sin previo aviso la pequeña Rogers-Stark dio un fugaz beso en los labios de Azari.

T’Challa se sentía desmayar y Tony soltó un grito mientras iba por su hija, esa alfa necesitaba algunos regaños, aun eran unos simples mocosos, hablaría seriamente con el heredero Udaku.

— Seremos suegros — soltó Steve riendo.

— Así es Rogers, serás suegro de Lehnsherr y de Udaku, que dios te compadezca — respondió Bucky riendo para que luego su viejo amigo se le uniera, a ellos realmente no les importaba, aunque no hubiera vínculos, siempre fueron y serían familia, una linda familia.


	10. Thorki

Thor estaba consolando al pequeño y regordete omega que en ese momento se estaba ocultando en su cuello, el niño no dejaba de sollozar haciendo que al alfa se le estrujara el corazón, no le gustaba ver a su bebé de esa forma, no sabía que hacer para consolarlo. Y no sólo eso, sabía que en su habitación se encontraría con otro gran problema, pues su omega de seguro estaba como Fenrir o incluso peor.

— Ya mi amor, tranquilo — dijo el alfa dándole un suave beso en la frente — no tienes que llorar bebé, nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa. Sólo papi está sensible por Hela.

— Pero papi me gritó — un sollozo más grande escapó de su boca — dijo que era un estúpido omega, que sólo lo preocupaba — respondió el pequeño llorando aún más fuerte.

Thor soltó sus feromonas mientras lo arrullaba, realmente no sabía que responder, como hacer para explicarle a un niño pequeño las razones del porqué Loki le había gritado, simplemente era difícil hacerlo entender.

Lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar, una vez calmado y que además hubiera hablado con su esposo, podrían hablar con el cachorrito y aclarar las cosas.  Minutos más tarde por fin el pequeño omega había caído rendido, aún entre sueños se le escapaban algunos sollozos, sus ojitos habían quedado hinchados de tanto llorar, Thor besó sus mejillas y se fue suspirando mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, ahora le tocaba la parte difícil.

Entró con cuidado a la habitación, de inmediato lo golpeó el aroma a tristeza de su omega, apuró el paso y se encontró a Loki sentado en el suelo, revisando algunas fotografías mientras de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas.

El alfa se acercó y lo rodeó por atrás, comenzando a dar besitos en su marca, haciendo que el omega llorara con mayor intensidad. Con cuidado lo levantó del suelo, lo llevó hasta la cama y lo acunó sobre su regazo, no dejó de emitir sus feromonas y llenarlo de mimos, ya luego lo regañaría, lo importante por ahora era lograr que se calmara.

— ¿Soy un idiota? — Thor le besó la frente.

— Tus palabras, no las mías — soltó junto a una grave risa mientras hizo cosquillas en su omega, quien al fin soltó una risita.

— Amor, yo no diría idiota.  Pero no debiste tratar al pequeño de esa forma, él no merecía esas palabras — Loki comenzó a hacer un puchero el cual fue atrapado por los dientes de Thor dándole un pequeño mordisco — pero también te entiendo, casi me dio un infarto al ver a Fenrir correr, no pude evitar pensar en nuestra Hela — explicó Thor al fin dejando salir sus sentimientos, los cuales hasta el momento había guardado por el bien de su hijo y su esposo.

—Tuve tanto miedo.

— Yo también. Pero ahora vamos a dormir, mañana arreglarás las cosas con el pequeño. Te aseguro que Fenrir lo comprenderá, es un niño muy inteligente para su edad.

— Por eso el estúpido de Vincent se prendó de él — bufó el omega y Thor no hizo más que soltar una carcajada. Se supone que el padre celoso sería él, pero al parecer era a Loki a quien no le gustaba para nada que su niño estuviera en la mira de un alfa.

Loki se removió en la cama, rápidamente estiró su mano para sentir el otro lado frío, maldijo a Thor por levantarse tan temprano, no entendía como a su alfa le podía gustar madrugar, mucho menos entendía como con el frío que hacía era capaz de salir a correr, estaba seguro que era el único idiota en la ciudad que hacía eso, soltó una risa al recordar que no era el único, también se sumaba el idiota de Rogers.

Intentó volver a dormirse, pero simplemente no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se levantó y puso una mullida bata, para luego ir a la habitación del cachorrito. De inmediato lo golpeó el aroma de su hijo, olía dulce pero no empalagoso, era más bien un aroma reconfortante y sutil, lleno de inocencia y calidez.

Lo observó con cuidado, se sentó en el suelo y se poyó en la cama de su hijo, se dedicó a mirarlo mientras con cariño despejó su carita de algunos mechones de cabello, se parecía tanto a hela y a la vez no, era realmente curioso pero hermoso a la vez. Cuanto quería al pequeño, cuanto rogaba porque nunca le pasara nada, no podría soportar que le arrebataran a un hijo, no otra vez, sin querer sus ojos ya se habían humedecido y pequeños sollozos salían de su boca.

— Papi no llores — la voz de Fenrir lo hizo volver a la realidad — prometo no volver a ser un niño malo, pero no llores — rogó el omega mientras se dedicaba a abrazar con esmero a su padre, quien ahora lloraba sin poder parar.

— Fenrir, mi bebé — sollozó Loki — tu no eres un mal niño, eres el mejor — explicó dando un besito en su frente — el pequeño solo asistió con la cabeza y luego se quedó muy tranquilo arrullando a Loki.

Thor se quedó en el marco de la puerta al ver esa escena, finalmente había sido su hijo quien había terminado consolando a su esposo, y estaba seguro de que eso no estaba bien, pero no insistía, ya luego hablaría con Fenrir pues era obvio que el pequeño omega tampoco estaba bien, estaba más que convencido de que había sido una buena idea decirle a Steve que Loki necesitaba de Tony, y de seguro Fenrir disfrutaría con los mocosos Rogers-Stark.

— Mis amores — les llamó la atención — he traído el desayuno — Fenrir se levantó corriendo y fue a su encuentro, hizo que Thor lo tomara en brazos y lo llenara de mimos, el pequeño sonrió sincero. Loki suspiró, al menos Thor si sabía hacer las cosas, no como él.

Fenrir estaba viendo la televisión, generalmente el omega era muy tranquilo pero ese día estaba más letárgico de lo normal. Loki intentó con todas sus fuerzas acercarse al pequeño, pero el niño sólo movía la cabeza y volvía a su mundo, Loki se sentía castigado y sabía que en el fondo lo merecía.

Maldijo a Thor por tener que ir a un asunto de la empresa, de todas formas, intentó cocinar la comida favorita de su niño, una que siempre preparaba Thor. Aunque en ese momento estaba maldiciendo a su alfa, pues acababa de enterarse que recibiría las visitas de Stark y Strange.

Cuando dijo a Fenrir de las visitas el pequeño soltó un fuerte chillido mientras salía corriendo, pero a los pocos segundos frenó de golpe y comenzó a subir la escalera lentito, no quería asustar a papi, no quería que le gritara nuevamente.

Así fue como horas más tarde, Stark y todos sus mocosos se hicieron presentes. Peter lo saludó tan tímido como siempre, en cambio Harley y Morgan sonrieron ampliamente mientras correteaban por el lugar. Los mocosos Ross eran mucho más tranquilos, Rosie y Vincent venían cada uno de la mano de su padre, ambos portaban libros pues pese a su corta edad ya les gustaba leer libros realmente grandes y recordar detalles de una manera asombrosa, al parecer ser hijos de un idiota con memoria fotográfica y un agente de la CIA tenía sus beneficios.

De un momento a otro Vincent soltó su libro y salió corriendo al encuentro de Fenrir, lo acunó en sus brazos y comenzó a dar besos en su coronilla, pues pese a llevarse solo un año, el hijo de Strange era bastante alto, situación distinta a su hijo quien al parecer no sacaría ni su estatura ni la de Thor, aunque se conformara con que no tuviera ni su personalidad ni la torpeza de su esposo.

Los niños salieron a jugar con la nieve recién caída, cantaban y reían mientras hacían muñecos de nieve, los adultos no dejaban de grabar ni sacar fotografías para luego enviárselas a sus alfas.

— Ok, asumo que Thor les contó — explicó Loki dejándose caer en el sofá, no era tonto, sabía muy bien que sus amigos estaban ahí por una razón.

— Aha — soltó Strange mientras cruzaba una pierna y lo miraba de forma analítica.

— Soy un desastre, soy el peor padre — soltó el omega soltando una falsa risa, que se transformó en llanto cuando Tony lo rodeó con sus brazos.

— No cariño, no lo eres — explicó Strange — es normal que reacciones de esa forma luego de la pérdida de Hela, es una reacción asociada al estrés postraumático que padeces — se calló de golpe cuando Tony le lanzó un cojín.

— Cállate Strange, nadie te pidió que vinieras como doctor, te necesita como amigo — ante aquellas palabras el omega se levantó del asiento y fue a acunar a Loki, quien entre llantos expresó todo lo que sentía mientras sus amigos lo consolaban y aconsejaban, realmente los necesitaba y agradecía tenerlos en su vida.

Fenrir se había sentado, dio un saltito cuando Vincent se sentó a su lado y lo rodeo con sus brazos, de inmediato el omega se escondió en su cuello, le gustaba sentir el suave y fresco aroma del joven Ross.

— Vinnie ¿cómo crees que podría hacer feliz a papi? — preguntó Fenrir, el alfa se quedó pensando y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se le había ocurrido una idea para ayudar a su omega. Se levantó de golpe para ir por su hermana y los niños Rogers-Stark, tenían algunas cosas que hacer.

Los niños de inmediato se entusiasmaron ante la idea que Vincent les había dado, Peter siendo el mayor y el único capaz de realizar llamadas sin ser sospechoso fue el encargado de comunicarse con su tío Thor, preguntando algunos detalles y pidiendo que invitara a algunas personas.

El resto de los niños se encargó de hacer algunos adornos, reunir ramitas y otras cosas para tener todo listo, corrían de un lado a otro y cada vez que algunos de los adultos preguntaba, simplemente decían que estaban jugando, los omegas no se dieron ni por enterados que los más pequeños estaban planeando algo más grande.

Thor no podía creer lo que su pequeño omega estaba haciendo, realmente habían sido bendecidos con él, con una amplia sonrisa llamó a sus padres y a los de Loki, pidiendo  recato pues era una sorpresa, también se encargó de la comida pues los niños no podían hacerlo todo, él también debía ayudar con algunas cosas, estaba realmente entusiasmado, estaba seguro que todo saldría perfecto, ya luego se encargaría de agradecer a Vincent, pues estaba seguro que todo era idea de ese pequeño genio.

Ya habían dejado todo listo, lo mejor y más lindo que pudieron pues querían que Hela y Loki fueran felices.  Se despidieron sin que Loki si quiera sospechase y Fenrir era un gran actor pues disimulaba muy bien su entusiasmo.

— Fenrir bebé, necesito que conversemos  — pidió Loki mientras le pedía que se acercase, el pequeño se sentó en su regazo y lo quedó mirando con sus hermosos ojos azules, idénticos a los de Thor  — amor ayer me comporté muy mal y estoy realmente arrepentido de todo lo que te dije, no merecías que te gritase ni dijese esas cosas, mi amor tu no merecías nada de eso  — Loki se limpió una lágrima, le costaba abrirse tanto y mucho más con su pequeño, dio un salto cuando fue Fenrir quien limpió las lágrimas  — cachorrito ¿me perdonas?

— Papi no estés triste, yo ya entendí que sólo lo dijiste porque estabas asustado, eso me explicó papá — le dio un fuerte abrazo — y no tengo nada que perdonarte papi — dijo el menor haciendo una gran sonrisa, dejando ver los huecos de sus dientes recién caídos  — ¿amigos?

— Amigos mi amor — Loki lo abrazó más fuerte y llenó de besos y mimos, no sabía que había hecho para merecer un hijo como el que tenía — Thor los miraba y sonreía emocionado, realmente le sorprendía su pequeño.

— Mis amores, los amo tanto — suspiró el alfa y corriendo fue al abrazo grupal, un tierno momento en que todos restregaron sus naricitas entre risas — ahora Fen, mostremos a papi su sorpresa  — Loki los quedó mirando sin entender nada, rápidamente Thor tapó sus ojos y el omega gruñendo comenzó a caminar por donde le indicaba su esposo mientras Fenrir le tomaba la mano con cariño.

El viento helado lo golpeó, tiritó mientras sentía aroma a humo y el chispeo de las llamas, no entendía que estaba pasando. Sus ojos fueron destapados, dejándose ver a sus padres, sus suegros y sus queridos amigos, había una hermosa fogata, el lugar estaba hermosamente decorado con ramitas y piñones pintados junto a otros dibujos que colgaban por doquier, en una parte especial y rodeada de hermosas flores estaba una fotografía de su hermosa Hela.

— Fenrir amor, explícale a papi que es esto — pidió Thor, mientras Loki estaba sin palabras, no podía creer lo que había frente a sus ojos.

— Papi, Vinnie estuvo leyendo sobre nuestra cultura, sobre nuestros antepasados — el pequeño omega sonrió de forma dulce — porque dice que un día será mi alfa y necesita saber todo sobre mi porque tengo que mantener mis raíces, porque va a ser un gran alfa y va a ayudarme a mantener mi legado — fue tan amplia su sonrisa que todos se enternecieron mientras Vincent inflaba el pecho lleno de orgullo aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

— Fen bebé, concéntrate — pidió Thor tiendo mientras Loki no dejaba de gruñir celoso.

— Bueno papi — el pequeño omega hizo un mohín — Vinnie dijo que por esta época se celebrara el Vetrnætr, que por estas fechas las familias se unen y celebran a sus antepasados, que estábamos más cerca del Valhalla. Por eso quiero que celebremos a mi hermanita, porque, aunque siempre está con nosotros hoy está más cerca — sonrió ampliamente — papi, quiero que sepas que Hela te ama y quiere que seas feliz, yo simplemente lo sé — explicó el omega y Loki ya no lo soportó más, cayó de rodillas mientras Thor se agachó a abrazarlo y Fenrir corrió a consolarlo, todos estaban emocionados, más de alguno estaba llorando.

— A Hela no le gustaría que lloráramos — fue Peter quien interrumpió, aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron al ser el centro de atención — a Hela le gustaba disfrutar y jugar, tío Loki estoy seguro que en este momento está feliz desde el Valhala, celebrando con nosotros — el omega terminó entre tartamudeos y aun más rojo, mientras Steve lo abrazaba y le daba ánimos, dándole un beso en la coronilla felicitándolo por sus palabras.

Todo el mundo recordó con amor a Hela, todos le dedicaron palabras mientras hacían algunas ofrendas a la fogata, todo el mundo reía y se abrazaba, esa era la mejor forma de venerar a sus muertos, celebrarlos, convivir con ellos y recordarlos con cariño, no llorando, como tantos años llevaba haciendo Loki.

La fiesta terminó cuando los niños comenzaron a cabecear de sueño, todo el mundo se despidió entre abrazos y buenos deseos.

Loki hizo dormir a su lindo Fenrir entre sus brazos, lo llenó de mimos mientras lloraba en silencio, pero esta vez no era por tristeza, sino por una enorme felicidad que al fin sentía en su corazón. Thor tomó al pequeño quien durmiendo soltó algunos gruñiditos, el alfa lo depositó en su cama y arropó.

Se encontró en el salón con su omega quien rápidamente se subió a su regazo y se escondió en su pecho, recibiendo las suaves caricias de Thor.

— Siento que al fin puedo dejar ir a Hela, que por fin estoy en paz — explicó sonriendo con los ojos vidriosos — al fin mi niña correrá libre por el Valhalla.

—  Si mi omega, debemos dejar ir a nuestra niña ya cuando sea nuestra hora nos reencontraremos y juntos cabalgaremos en el Valhalla — susurró Thor tomando sus labios de forma dulce — debemos agradecer a Vincent, todo fue su idea.

— No sé como ese mocoso es tan sabio, solo tiene nueve años — explicó Loki frunciendo el ceño — estúpido alfa no me robara a mi Fenrir — Thor soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— Tranquilo bonito que aun falta para eso — explicó Thor riendo, mientras pensaba en lo que se les avecinaba — te amo Loki, gracias por elegirme para formar una familia.

— Gracias a ti Thor, siempre fuiste y serás mi alfa —juntaron sus labios y se besaron de forma calmado y profunda, al fin se sentían tranquilos, al fin sentían que podían dejar ir el recuerdo de su hija, la cual siempre estaría en sus corazones y en su cabeza, sólo que era momento de recordarla con felicidad no con amargura como tanto habían hecho, y todo se lo debían a su hermoso Fenrir y al estúpido de su alfa.


	11. Extra: Wolvesilver

Peter iba manejando en silencio, de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada a su hija, quien iba mirando por la ventana ignorando rotundamente. El omega movió la cabeza mientras negaba, no podía creer que su hija hubiera llegado a golpes con algunos muchachos de la escuela, entendía perfectamente que estaba defendiendo a Josephine, pero eso no significaba que pudiera quebrar algunos huesos, que dañara de esa forma. Además, ahora él tenía que fingir y disculparse falsamente con todos los idiotas padres que no sabían criar hijos que respetaran a los omegas.

Laura se bajó del auto gruñendo y luego entró a casa dando un fuerte portazo que hizo a Peter gruñir, ya había soportado demasiado, no permitiría ese tipo de faltas de respeto.

Entró tranquilo, suspiro un par de veces y se preparó para lo que venía, realmente odiaba parecerse a Erik, al parecer si había heredado su mal genio ¿o aparecía con la edad?

— ¡Laura Elizabeth ven en este mismo instante! — gritó mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor — Laura no me hagas ir por ti, será peor — dictaminó de forma seria.

A los pocos segundos se vio a la pequeña alfa, la muchacha se veía avergonzado, pero eso no quitaba que mostrara una mirada desafiante, se veía realmente idéntico a Logan cuando estaba enojado, pero él era el esposo de ese animal, ese tipo de gestos no lo intimidaban para nada.

— Laura, me explicas ¿qué diablos pasó? Porque entiendo y perfectamente, que quieras defender a Josephine, pero Laura no era necesario que los maltrataras de esa forma, eso es sadismo. Tú sabes pelear y muy bien, tienes control de tu cuerpo, y por lo mismo no puedes infligir la violencia de esa forma, eso es ser abusiva y está absolutamente mal.

— Ellos molestaron a Joss, yo le partí los huesos, merecían mucho más — respondió la castaña sentándose de mala forma. Peter respiró intentando calmarse.

— Laura no puedes tratar a la gente de esa forma, para eso existe el lenguaje. Si tienes diferencias las hablas, además, para eso están los profesores ¿por qué no fuiste a por uno de ellos?

— Porque son unos viejos de mierda.

— Laura ya basta — la voz de Peter soltó realmente enojada, Laura no pudo evitar pegar un respingo y sentirse genuinamente asustada — estás castigada, no saldrás por un mes. Y no, ni siquiera para pasar los fines de semanas con Josephine o con quien sea, no saldrás de esta casa.

Laura lo quedó mirando, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y poco a poco un sollozo salió de su boca. Sus lágrimas poco a poco comenzaron a caer, pero en su mirada solo había ira hacia su padre, quien le sostuvo la mirada sin siquiera inmutarse.

— Y mañana te disculparas con tus compañeros, además, nos iremos a disculpar con sus padres por las facturas del hospital. Y no quiero que vuelvas a maldecir.

— Pero papi ellos...

— Ellos nada, ahora ve a buscar tus tareas. Te vas a sentar a hacerlas y ni pienses que tendrás televisor o postre.

Laura se fue sollozando, sorbiendo por la nariz, la niña había dejado el lugar con el aroma de su tristeza.

Logan que desde la entrada había escuchado todo el regaño, se mordió el labio, quería salir corriendo a consolar a su niña, su omega había sido muy duro. Todos pensarían que él era quien regañaba en ese hogar, que era el más enojón, pero la realidad era muy distinta, porque si dependiera de él, Laura sería la niña más mimada y caprichosa, el jamás la había regañado, en realidad era Peter quien siempre se encargaba de eso, el omega era realmente estricto en algunos aspectos y uno de esos era el respeto por los otros, Peter tenía como lema de vida tratar a las personas con amabilidad.

— Pet no estoy de acuerdo, estás siendo demasiado estricto. Además, los castigos de Laura los debemos hablar previamente, no puedes tomar decisiones por ti mismo, y de verdad, esta vez te has pasado de los límites, no puedes castigarla de esa forma, es realmente injusto, estás siendo irracional.

— Logan no ahora — Peter dijo cansado — por favor, ¿podrías colaborar en ayudar a Laura con la tarea? Terminaré de hacer la cena.

Logan soltó un gruñido, su omega lo había ignorado. Ahora él estaba enojado, Peter soltó un suspiro, estaba realmente cansado y no quería más problemas luego de todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

La pequeña alfa fue corriendo dónde su padre, abrazó su cuerpo y Logan la tomó entre sus brazos, a continuación, Laura se escondió en su cuello mientras soltaba algunos sollozos realmente tristes. Logan la acunó mientras soltaba sus feromonas para consolarla, no dejó de mirar enojado a Peter, quien nuevamente lo ignoró porque no quería pelear con él, más tarde podrían hablar las cosas con calma.

El alfa ayudó a la pequeña en sus tareas, por suerte no eran muchas así que terminaron en poco tiempo, y luego, se fueron a jugar fútbol.

El omega arregló la mesa, puso las ensaladas y llamó a sus amores a comer. Recibió a Laura con una sonrisa, arregló sus cabellos en una coleta y le pidió que fuera a lavarse las manos, dejando un besito en su frente, la niña aunque intentó actuar dura no pudo evitar sonreír, internamente estaba feliz de que su papi actuara de esa forma.

Logan por en contrario seguía cabreado, cuando Peter intentó robarle un beso el alfa lo esquivó y se fue del lugar, el omega suspiró y se fue a servir los platos. Había hecho una rica lasagña, y tenía guardado un mousse de frutillas para el postre, pero esa era una sorpresa.

— Cariño ¿cómo estuvo tu día en la oficina? — Peter preguntó animadamente.

— Bien.

— Papi ¿los libros no están dentro del castigo verdad?

— Claro que no bebé, puedes leer los libros que tu quieras. Si quieres podemos iniciar uno juntos.

— ¿En serio? — ante la afirmación de su papi, Laura salió corriendo a abrazar a Peter y dejar algunos besos en sus mejillas — perdón por como te contesté y me comporté hoy — la niña susurró en su oído de forma sincera mientras bajaba su mirada avergonzada.

— Todo en orden cachorra, ve a terminar tu plato y come algo de ensalada.

Una vez terminaron, Peter sonriendo llegó con una fuente de mousse, Laura dio un chillido cuando su papi dijo que podía comer, que por su buen comportamiento esa tarde se había ganado aquello.

Logan los quedó mirando, realmente no entendía bien la dinámica que su esposo y su hija tenían, pero realmente funcionaban de maravilla. Sinceramente, en esos momentos se sentía inmaduro, él había sobre reaccionado, tratado injustamente a Peter, en cambio Laura había sido realmente madura y ya estaba en buenos términos con su esposo.

Más tarde esa noche, Peter estaba inmiscuido en la cama de Laura, le leía las primeras páginas de un libro, la niña lo abrazaba realmente interesada en la historia, aunque a primera vista uno no asociaría libros a Peter, al chiquillo realmente le gustaban, algo oculto que había heredado seguramente de su buen amigo Charles.

Una vez que la castaña estuvo dormida, Peter se fue hasta la habitación matrimonial. Logan tenía los anteojos puestos mientras revisaba algunos documentos. El omega se recostó e intentó acercarse a su esposo, Peter no quería pelear y menos por una estupidez, realmente podría comportarse como un caprichoso, actuar enojado y seguir ignorando a Logan, pero atrás había quedado ese Peter, hoy en día estaba realmente orgulloso del ser el omega y adulto que era.

— Logan, quiero hablar primero— el alfa se quedó con las palabras en la boca — Alfa ¿te tomaste el tiempo de preguntarme qué había ocurrido antes de soltar todo lo que dijiste?

— No Peter, no lo hice y estuvo realmente mal — explicó el alfa quien se sentía realmente avergonzado.

— Exacto, ni siquiera lo intentaste. Te informo, tuve que ir por Laura a la escuela, nuestra pequeña alfa defendió a Joss de unos alfas que la estaban molestando, y está bien, pero Laura utilizó violencia desmedida, tuvo un arranque de ira, fue realmente violenta y terminó golpeando a sus compañeros, ellos terminaron con huesos quebrados — explicó el omega — y Loguie eso no está bien, no las hemos educado para comportarse de esa forma, no quiero que en un futuro ella sea una alfa violenta, y si para eso tengo que castigarla, estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

— Perdón Peter, tienes razón en todo. Actué de forma inmadura, gracias por ser el excelente padre que eres — Logan lo atrajo a su cuerpo y dio un cálido beso.

— Loguie, no vuelvas a esquivar mis besos, eso me pone triste — el omega se acurrucó en su cuerpo y James lo apretó con fuerza, llenándolo de sus de feromonas — amor me puedes ir a buscar algo de medicina, me duele la cabeza — explicó el omega con los ojos cerrados — el alfa hizo lo solicitado y luego le realizó un masaje intentando relajarlo.

Al día siguientePeter y Laura hicieron lo acordado, la familia Worthington los acompañó junto a Joss, también se sentían culpables por lo ocurrido. Aunque el alfa fue enfático en que si llegaba a ocurrir nuevamente una situación así, demandaría a las familias y a la misma escuela por permitir ese tipo de abusos, Kurt asistió apoyando a su esposo.

Los esposos Howlett-Lehnsherr habían llegado al acuerdo de reducir el castigo a dos semanas, sólo que no le dirían a la castaña hasta haberlas cumplido.

Logan y Laura se habían llevado a boca un pedazo del bizcocho que Peter recién había sacado del horno, ambos se quedaron mirando mientras abrían sus ojos.

— Pet, amor ... — Laura le pateo disimuladamente la pierna a su padre.

— Papi está delicioso — expresó la alfa haciendo que Peter diera una gran sonrisa y siguiera enfocado en la cocina.

Laura tironeó la ropa de su padre y se lo llevó al patio, tenían algo de qué hablar.

— Papá ¿no encuentras que papi huele raro? — la alfa frunció la nariz — y el bizcocho estaba salado.

— Tienes razón — el alfa respondió de forma pensativa — mientras recordaba que Peter llevaba teniendo algunos comportamientos extraños, aunque el omega siempre había sido algo raro, eso no lo negaba.

Una vez finalizada la cena, Peter fue por algo de bizcocho, los alfas se miraban sin saber que hacer o decir, no querían herir los sentimientos de Peter.

El omega ajeno a toda situación, fue el primero en tomar un gran bocado a la boca, para luego escupirlo mientras Logan le llevaba un vaso de agua.

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaba horrible? — Peter se había puesto a llorar. Laura ya lo estaba consolando y Logan buscaba las palabras en su cabeza.

— Porque pensamos que era una nueva receta — Laura respondió sonriendo — pensé que era una innovación papi, alguien tenía que inventar los postres salados.

Peter lloró con más fuerza, su estrellita estaba siendo realmente linda en ese momento, no podía con tanta ternura. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y cada vez lloraba con más fuerza.

Logan envió un mensaje a Charles, cerca de media hora después sus suegros se hicieron presentes llevándose a Laura, quien algo enfurruñada se negaba dejar a su padre.

El alfa se llevó a su esposo hasta el sofá, le lamió las lágrimas y lo arrulló con cariño.

— Logan no sé qué me pasa — lloró más fuerte.

— Mi amor, estás embarazado — soltó el alfa risueño mientras lo abrazaba — eso es lo que pasa.

— ¡No puede ser! — Peter soltó un fuerte grito, ahora nuevamente estaba llorando sólo que de felicidad — al fin tendremos un nuevo cachorrito, seremos papis nuevamente — el omega tomó el rostro de su alfa, lo quedó mirando de forma radiante y muy tiernamente tomó sus labios.

Logan no podía más de felicidad, lágrimas también caían por sus mejillas, lo había confirmado una vez más, siempre se podía enamorar de Peter un poquito más. 


End file.
